Coeur brisé
by Capuline
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 2 est terminé. Cela fait 1 an que Sora 16 ans , Riku 17 ans et Kairi 16 ans sont revenus sur l'Ile du Destin . . . Ce qui va arriver , ils ne l'auraient cru . . .
1. Prologue : Nuit noire

Nuit noire . . .

Le petit village de l'Ile du Destin dormait paisiblement , il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas âme qui vive .

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres et palmiers bordant sa petite île annexe . On entendait que le bruit des vagues sur le sable : régulier, lent, apaisant . Le ciel , d'un noir d'encre , était parcouru de nombreux nuages effilochés et traînant qui cachaient les étoiles de leur couleur gris-mauve .

Sur le sable humide , léché par la mer , un passage s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un sortit des Ténèbres , un être vêtu d' un long manteau noir dont la capuche lui cachait le visage . Cette personne détailla lentement le paysage qui l'entourait ; un éclat bleu passa sous son capuchon lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder dans son dos . Le passage ne s'était pas refermé . Trois autres personnes en sortirent . Ils étaient , eux aussi , vêtus d'un manteau noir . La première personne fit un signe de tête et ils se mirent en marche .

Ils parcoururent une courte distance , aussi silencieux que des ombres , quand la personne qui semblait être le chef de cette petite troupe , s'arrêta devant un cocotier . De gros nuages orageux se formèrent alors dans le ciel , il leva le bras gauche puis l'abaissa rapidement devant lui :

" Foudre ! cria-t-il "

Avec un vacarme assourdissant qui semblait déchirer le firmament , un éclaire apparu et frappa l'arbre qui tomba , fauché à ras du sol . L'écho de cette attaque résonna quelques instants puis tout redevint calme : on entendait plus que le vent et les vagues. Les végétaux avaient comme frémi lors de la détonation . Mis à part ce détail , rien n'avait bougé .

Seule la lune avait été témoin de ce qu'il venait d'arriver . . .


	2. Chapitre 1 : Revenante

Ce jour-là , le soleil brillait , réchauffant la terre et la mer . Le ciel , d'un bleu limpide et clair , était parcouru de nombreux nuages blancs et floconneux , qui le traversaient paresseusement , tel des troupeaux de moutons . Un vent frais soufflait par intermittence et rafraîchissait l'atmosphère .

Sora , un jeune garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux brun en bataille , rentrait chez lui après une rude journée de cours . Riku et Kairi , ses amis, et lui s'étaient séparés au carrefour précédent , chacun partant de son coté . Ils avaient longtemps débattu pour tomber d'accord : dans une heure ils devaient tous être sur leur petite île . Une heure c'était largement assez pour manger un casse-croûte, se changer et faire ses devoirs selon Riku . Kairi aurait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps ( "Ha les filles et leur manie de prendre du temps pour tout faire" s'étaient écriés les deux garçons ) . Sora , ça lui était égale: ses devoirs, il les ferrait plus tard . . . Et c'est en rêvassant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ensemble cette après-midi qu'il franchi le seuil de sa maison.

" M'man, je suis là ! dit-il

- Ha Sora ! Tu tombes bien , j'ai quelque chose à te dire . Viens deux minutes à la cuisine , s'il te plait , répondit sa mère "

Le jeune homme alla donc à la cuisine où sa mère était occupée à préparer un gâteau .

Elle mélangeait la pâte , ses cheveux bruns tenus en catogan était passés sur son épaule droite , quand son fils entra dans la pièce .

" Que voulais-tu me dire ? Pas une mauvaise nouvelle au moins ? s'enquérit-il

- Oh non ! Tu vas même être content, je crois : tu te souviens de votre première amie à Riku et à toi ?

- Yoake ? Oui , pourquoi ?

- Eh bien , elle est revenue . Hier soir ! La mère de Selphie l'a vue à la mairie ce matin , elle y est toujours je crois et elle est accompagnée de trois jeunes hommes . Enfin je crois que ce sont des hommes , ils portaient tous un long manteau noir et leur tête était encapuchonnée . . .

- Quoi , Yoake ? Attend mais , elle est déjà ici . . . Depuis la rentrée des classes ! dit le jeune homme en riant nerveusement . "

La maman s'arrêta , l'air ennuyée , mal à l'aise .

" Maman , la jeune fille qui est souvent avec nous , qui colle très souvent Riku ,aux cheveux mi-longs et noir et aux yeux mauves : c'est elle! ajouta-t-il , accompagnant chacune de ses paroles par des gestes . Elle est venue à la maison l'autre jour , pour m'aider en math ; tu te souviens ? "

Elle tourna la tête vers son fils ; son éternel expression de sérénité et de douceur avait laissé place à un réel malaise :

" Écoute, Sora , cette fois-là je n'ai rien dit et puis ça m'est sorti de la tête mais . . . Cette fille-là n'est pas Yoake . Elle lui ressemble beaucoup c'est vrai , ajouta-t-elle avant que le jeune garçon ait pu dire quoique ce soit , mais . . . Ce n'est pas la même chose .

- Arrête , maman ! Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas la même chose ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas comment elle était _avant _de partir ? Un vrai garçon manqué ! Elle courrait et sautait partout , se battait contre Riku et toi ! Plus d'une fois on vous a vu rentrer couvert de bleus et généralement , qui en avait le moins ? Qui causait ses bleus ? Elle ! Maintenant , elle porte des minis-jupes , se maquille et une sorte de rire typiquement féminin a remplacé sa répartie , devenue légendaire sur l'Ile !

- Je crois que _tu_ as oublié comment elle était ! Et puis, elle a très bien pu changer ! On ne sait pas grand chose sur ce qu'elle a fait pendant qu'elle est partie .

- Oui , justement : on ne sait pas . Va voir la jeune fille qui est à la mairie et parle lui , tu verras . . . dit-elle calmement

- Si tu veux , d'accord . Sinon, t'es au courant ? dit Sora en se dirigeant vers le frigo , on raconte que des palmiers ont été retrouvé près de l'embarcadère , coupés net près de la racine .

- Ah bon ? Non je ne savais pas . . .

- Ben pourtant . . . dit-il en engloutissant une cuillerée de yaourt "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et alla finir sa collation dans sa chambre . Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange . . . Deux personnes , portant le même nom et semblant être le même individu arrivaient sur l'Ile , à trois mois d'intervalle . Et puis la rumeur des palmiers , c'était quand même trop improbable pour avoir été inventé de toute pièce ! Il se jeta sur son lit ; c'est sur , il se tramait quelque chose . . .


	3. Chapitre 2 : Près de la fontaine

Une demie heure s'était écoulée depuis que Sora avait discuté avec sa mère . Couché sur son lit , les mains derrière la tête , le jeune homme regardait le plafond de sa chambre . Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : que c'était-il passé la veille au soir , qui était cette fille qui venait d'arriver et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient ? Autant de question à laquelle il ne trouvait de réponse . Cependant , la description des trois hommes lui faisait penser aux membres de l'Organisation XIII . Mais ce ne pouvait être eux : ils étaient tous morts .

Réfléchir à tout cela ennuyait Sora , malheureusement , à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose , ses réflexions le ramenaient toujours à cette fille . Avec un gros soupir d'exaspération , il roula sur le coté et aperçu son réveil : quinze heure quarante-cinq , encore trente minutes avant qu'il ne parte pour son île. . . Oh et puis non ! Il se redressa puis se changea en vitesse avant de sortir de sa chambre à la hâte : il fallait dix minutes pour aller jusqu'a la mairie et un quart d'heure de la mairie à l'embarcadère ; il serait probablement en retard de quelques minutes à son rendez-vous avec Kairi et Riku . Peu importe ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre là , dans sa chambre , avec toute ces mystères ; il devait en avoir le cœur net . Yoake était revenue depuis deux mois alors la nouvelle arrivante ne pouvait pas être Yoake !

" Je sors , m'man ! dit-il en franchissant la porte d'entrée . "

Il courut à en perdre haleine dans les rues de son village . Les maisons et leurs jardins défilaient à toute allure à coté de lui dans un mélange harmonieux de rose , jaune , bleu et vert . En le voyant dévaler ainsi les rues , les voisins se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de si important . Certes , ils connaissaient Sora et savaient que ce jeune garçon n'avait rien d'ordinaire : soit il était toujours parti on ne sait où , à l'aventure sûrement , avec ses amis , ou bien il disparaissait pendant 1 an ou encore il rodait la nuit autour des maisons on ne savait pourquoi ! L'Ile était très calme sans Sora et Riku , leurs courses incessantes et leurs jeux animaient un peu le quartier , voila tout . . . Parfois c'était un peu de trop , il fallait bien l'avouer . Tout les enfants du coin les regardaient avec envie et essayaient de les imiter ; au grand damne de leurs parents . Et s'était le cas aujourd'hui : pris par la frénésie de Sora , tout les bambins avait accourut derrière lui et dévalaient la rue , eux aussi ! Les adultes appelaient leur progéniture et lui criaient après mais rien n'y faisait. . . C'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils regrettaient le retour du jeune homme . Heureusement , ce dernier pris un virage un peu trop serré pour les petits qui cessèrent de le poursuivre et il continua sa course folle seul .

Autour de la mairie , la campagne avait cédé la place à un substitut de ville : trop petite pour en être vraiment une mais trop bétonnée pour être un village . Les briques des maisons étaient oranges ou jaunes pâles et les tuiles rouges , le tout s'accordait de manière chaleureuse et dynamique . Les habitations , les ruelles safrans et la place au cœur de ce dédale se déployaient autour d'une fontaine " à pied " .

Haletant , Sora arriva près du bâtiment administratif où un attroupement s'était pressé . Les gens riaient et parlaient tous en même temps en un vacarme incompréhensible . Le nouvel arrivant se faufila jusqu'au centre de ce rassemblement et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit : deux personnes , vêtues d'un long manteau noir et encapuchonnées , se tenaient près de l'édifice . La première allait d'un bout à l'autre du cercle des spectateurs , en sautant partout , pour attirer l'attention . La seconde était assise sur la fontaine et essayait de calmer son ami .

" Attention , mesdames et messieurs ! Cette fois-ci , je vais tenter quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile . Attention. . . disait l'agitateur "

Au second "attention" , il était descendu à gauche de la fontaine , avait claqué des doigts puis avait désigné le haut du jeu d'eau . . .qui cracha des flammes rouges - orangées sous les " Waouw ! " du public .

"Arrête de faire l'idiot ; dit l'autre d'une voix grave , froide et dénuée de timbre . Elle nous a dit de ne pas nous faire remarquer .

- Et alors ? Je suis en train de profiter de ma nouvelle vie . Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire tout ce qu'elle dit sans broncher ? répondait l'autre en saluant son public .

- Tu sais de quoi elle est capable . . .

- Au moins , j'aurai vécu. . . ! Merci , mesdames et messieurs , merci . Je suis navré mais je vais devoir m'arrêter , maintenant . "

La foule se dispersa non sans-regret quand le regard du jeune artiste se posa sur Sora:

" Tiens, donc . . . Tu es là , toi ? Eh bien , si je m'attendais ça !

- Suffit ! Tais-toi ! aboya son partenaire en sautant sur le sol , tu as assez fait le pitre. Allez on y va . - Très bien . . . J'ai été ravis de te revoir, Roxas . . .

- Roxas ?! Je ne suis pas Roxas ! Mais . . . Comment le connais-tu ? Hé ! "

Trop tard , les deux individus avaient quitté la place en courant et Sora avait juste entendu leur dernière échange :

" Quand elle disait qu'on reverrait une connaissance , je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, disait le magicien.

- Je crois qu'on est pas près de découvrir tout ses secrets . Mais la prochaine fois, tais-toi ! "

Rien à faire , il ne les rattraperait pas . . . Une fois encore , son esprit grouillait de questions : il l'avait appelé Roxas , comment connaissait-il son simili et puis la voix de ses deux personnes lui rappelait quelqu'un , mais qui ?

L'horloge de la ville sonna seize heure . le maître de la Keyblade se dirigea vers le port , perdu dans ses pensées .

* * *

Le vent soufflait paisiblement sur la petite île annexe , les feuilles des arbres bruissaient doucement . Les oiseaux , mouettes et goélands en tout genre , planaient sur les courant aériens en piaillant les uns sur les autres , s'interpellant dans un langage que seuls eux comprenaient . La mer , lente et paresseuse , allait et venait sur la plage de sable fin . Près de l'eau , des empreintes de pas étaient imprimées dans la blancheur immaculée du rivage . . . 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les quatres chemins

A coté de l'Ile du Destin il y avait une autre île , plus petite , où les enfants allaient souvent jouer . A gauche , sur la plage , un embarcadère avait été construit . Ce mini-quai donnait accès à deux endroits : à droite , la rive et tout droit , une sorte plage surélevée qui permettait de monter aux arbres . Il y avait aussi une cascade d'eau potable et claire . Cette source se trouvait au pieds du plus gros arbre de l'îlot . Entre les racines de ce mastodonte , bien a l'abris du vent , des fougères et autres plantes grimpantes , bougeaient , frémissaient doucement et un bruit étouffé accompagnait ce mouvement . N'importe quel enfant aurait cru entendre un monstre endormi , tapis son cet arbre et prêt à bondir sur tout ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de sa tanière . La vérité était tout autre : quiconque franchissait cette mince barrière de feuilles se serait retrouvé dans un petit tunnel qui débouchait sur une grotte où le vent soufflait depuis une ouverture dans le plafond . Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins fait à la craie , tous plus abstraits les uns que les autres à quelques rares exceptions - un portrait ou une étoile - et une porte de bois , brune claire , ornée de motifs dorés , se dressait au fond de la grotte .

" Alors , elle est là . . .dit une voix grave et profonde  
- Oui . . . C'est dangereux , tu ne trouves pas, de laisser la porte d'un monde aussi accessible , n'importe qui pourrait l'ouvrir. . . répondit une voix féminine et pleine de sous-entendus envers son interlocuteur .  
- Tu as sûrement raison . . . "

Deux personnes se tenaient dans la caverne , vêtues de manteau noir . La différence de taille et de carrure entre elles étaient manifestes : on remarquait immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme . La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu de son partenaire et parcouru l'espace du regard avant de baisser sa capuche . La demoiselle avait un visage mi-rond , mi-allongé et des cheveux noir de jais . Ses yeux, bleus foncés à cause de l'obscurité , allaient d'un endroit à l'autre , sans pouvoir se fixer et une expression de tristesse les remplissaient peu à peu . Un timide sourire lui étira les lèvres quand elle vit une sorte d'arabesque compliquée sur sa gauche , elle s'en approcha et s'accroupit devant .

" Figure-toi que ce dessin , on l'a fait à quatre , dit-elle en un souffle . Au départ , Riku avait fait une espèce de fleur. . . Enfin ça ne ressemblait pas à une fleur mais. . . Et puis moi , j'ai ajouté un cercle et des étoiles , puis Sora y a mis sa touche perso , puis Kairi et ainsi de suite . . . Je n'oublierai jamais. . . elle laissa sa phrase s'évanouir et baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.   
- Que n'oublieras-tu jamais ? C'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler ou . . .  
- NON ! C'est pas ça ! répondit-elle avec hargne  
- Ahh , je vois : tu as oublié . . .  
- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas oublié , tu le sais!  
- Excuse-moi .  
- Pas grave. "

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers son compagnon :

" Soit pas idiot , enlève ta cagoule !  
- Hm . . . Non .  
- Pf ! Comme tu veux. . . Idiot . . . "   
Ses yeux se posèrent sur une ébauche près d'un rocher qui encombrait la caverne et se troublèrent .

" Ca , c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné . . . dit-elle en s'en approchant  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ? dit la voix grave  
- C'est . . . Je ne le savais pas . . . Cette image ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête , devant mes yeux ; je n'en pouvais plus ! Alors j'ai décidé de la recopié pour qu'elle s'arrête . "

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le dessin . Il s'agissait d'un cercle divisé en quatre partie : celle du n'était qu'un trait , celle sur la droite représentait une forêt où le soleil se levait , ensuite il y a avait une île avec un soleil resplendissant et enfin , une ville sous le soleil couchant .

« Et maintenant , sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? demanda l'homme  
- Oui , je crois : ce sont les quatre chemins . Les ténèbres , l'aube , la lumière et le crépuscule . J'ai appris pas mal de chose depuis que j'ai dessiné cette œuvre d'art ! dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. »

Ses épaules s'agitèrent doucement , son partenaire tendit la main pour la réconforter mais elle le devança : se redressant , elle se jeta dans ses bras . Pris de court , son compagnon recula vivement la tête - qui sait de quoi elle est capable ? - et sa capuche tomba dans son dos , révélant une longue chevelure grise et des yeux orange-ambrés. De gros sanglots secouaient la jeune fille à présent et une sensation étrange étreignit son ami .

« Tu vois , Xemnas. . . Ca. . . C'est ce qu'on appelle la tristesse , souffla-t-elle entre deux pleures »

Le dénommé Xemnas la prit alors dans ses bras , atteint lui aussi de cette tristesse et d'un grand besoin de réconfort .

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi , ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. On n'entendait que le bruit du vent et les sanglots de la jeune fille .

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre , la jeune fille s'écarta vivement de son camarade et tira leur capuche jusqu'au devant de leur yeux . Quelques secondes après , un jeune garçon à cheveux bruns en pétard apparut :

" Hé ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il

- Cette caverne n'est pas à toi , répondit la fille du tac au tac

- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici quand même ! renchérit le garçon

- Il fallait peut-être te demander l'autorisation ? Dans ce cas excuse-nous , mais nous avions autre chose à faire que de courir après un gamin pour qu'il nous accepte notre présence en ce lieu . "

Sora resta muet face à cette réponse . Il n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un capable de répondre aussi vite des choses aussi . . . Vraies et empreintes de tant de cynisme !

" Mais bon , je vois qu'on te dérange - Dieu seul sait pourquoi - alors on s'en va . T'es content au moins , notre présence ne t'indisposera plus ?! Vous venez très cher ? ajouta-t-il à son ami en passant devant son interlocuteur . "

Ils franchirent l'entrée du 'passage secret' et marchèrent sur la plage avant de voir arriver en courant trois jeunes personnes : un garçon au cheveux blancs , une fille acajou et une autre noir aux yeux mauves . . .


	5. Chapitre 4 : Pendant ce temps

Sora était arrivé cinq minutes en retard à son rendez-vous avec Riku et Kairi et avait été surpris de voir deux embarcations en plus amarrées au ponton . Il était toute fois possible que l'une d'entre elles appartiennent à Yoake . Avec sa manie de toujours vouloir suivre Riku partout , elle avait très bien pu l'accompagner ou alors elle l'avait supplié et comme le jeune homme ne pouvait rien refuser à son "maître". . . Quoiqu'il en soit , il restait une barque non-attribuée . Peut-être Wakka , Tidus ou Selphie ? Oui , pourquoi pas .

Mettant ses interrogations de coté , Sora s'élança sur le rivage où il trouva ses deux amis au prise avec les deux encapuchonnées de la mairie :

" . . .On s'en fiche de pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Vous allez repartir , c'est tout ! criait un semi-adulte aux cheveux blancs. Ah Sora , te voila , dit-il en apercevant son ami .

- Je suis en retard , désolé Riku. . . "

Tous s'était tourné vers lui . Il sentait leur regard peser sur lui comme s'il avait comme une faute grave. . . Ou qu'il avait été un extraterrestre ! Un peu gêné , le garçon baissa les yeux puis leva la tête en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux acajou attachés en catogan , qui se tenait en retrait derrière Riku . Elle lui sourit et rougit un peu . Très féminine , elle portait un T-shirt bleu marine marqué d'une guirlande d'étoile blanches , un pantacourt bleu clair parsemé de multiple poches et de quelques tirette - qui servaient à rien sauf à faire joli - et des ballerines noires .

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? demanda-t-il

- Non , rien. . . répondit Kairi le plus innocemment du monde

- Mais puisque que tu es là , aide nous à faire déguerpir ces deux énergumène ! ajouta l'Albinos

- C'est totalement hors de question , on vous la dit . Nous sommes à la recherche de deux personnes : un homme et une jeune femme . . . C'est bon c'est retenu ?

- Axel ?! s'exclama Sora

- Oups, grillé . . .

- Ca suffit idiot ! Quand vas-tu cesser avec ce tique de langage imbécile ?

- Hé , j'y peux rien ! Tu l'as dit toi même : c'est un tique ,tu penses vraiment qu'on se débarrasse d'un tique comme ça ?

- Raaah , tu m'énerves ! Nous ne partirons pas . Nous recherchons une personne très importante et plus vous nous ralentirez , plus longtemps nous resterons sur cette île .

- Une personne ? Tantôt vous en cherchiez deux si je ne me trompes , dit Riku d'un air suspicieux .

- La deuxième n'est pas importante. . . ajouta rapidement le compagnon d'Axel .

- On pourrait les aider, se risqua Sora

- Quoi ??? cria son ami

- Ben, comme ça ils partiront plus vite . . .

- Je suis d'accord avec Sora , ajouta Kairi

- En même temps , quoiqu'il dise t'es d'accord ; grommela Riku et Kairi devint écarlate. Ok , on va vous aider . . . Allez voir dans les arbres , nous . . .

- Attend , Riku , l'interrompit Sora. Ils ne connaissent pas l'île , on devrait se séparer pour. . .

- Hors de question ! Ils ont déjà le privilège de pouvoir parcourir l'île, faut pas pousser ! vociféra l'Albinos. ILS vont dans les arbres , A DROITE et NOUS allons sur l'autre plage , A GAUCHE ! "

Riku partit donc de son coté , laissant les quatre autres personnes bouche bée face à cette colère quelque peu exagérée , puis ils se séparèrent - Sora et Kairi avec leur ami et les deux autres dans les arbres .  
Les trois amis marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la palissade qui menait à l'autre plage de l'île ; une fois qu'elle fut franchie , Sora se risqua :

"Ca va pas de hurler comme ça ?  
- Je suis particulièrement énervé c'est tout...  
- C'est pas une raison ! En plus , avant qu'on ne se quitte tu n'étais pas comme ça , renchérit la jeune fille  
- C'est vrai... Ma mère ma juste parler d'un truc totalement impossible et depuis j'arrête pas d'y repenser et de me poser un tas de questions , se justifia leur aîné   
- Yoake , dit simplement Sora dans un soupir "

Riku s'arrêta net :

" Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Ma mère m'en a parler aussi mais... Je dois bien avouer que passer une demie heure à penser à ça m'a donné mal au crâne. Je suis allé voir sur la place devant la mairie mais il n'y avait que les deux zigotos de tantôt...  
- Attendez , là ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprend rien ! l'interrompit Kairi, mes parents n'étaient pas la , on ne m'a rien dit alors, s'il vous plait , expliquez moi !  
- Voila, en fait , il parait que la Yoake qu'on connaît n'est pas Yoake... Et que la vrai Yoake est arrivée hier avec trois type...  
- Ben elle s'ennuie pas , elle! lâcha la jeune fille  
- C'est tout ce que tu en penses ? s'étonna Riku  
- Eh bien, nous venons de voir deux hommes qui cherchaient un homme et une femme , juste ? argua Kairi , donc on peut penser qu'il y a effectivement une femme qui est arrivée sur l'île , hier vraisemblablement , avec trois hommes ! Mais bon , ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il y a une embrouille avec Yoake . On verra ! conclut-elle simplement avec un grand sourire  
- Oui, tu as raison...

- Une embrouille avec moi ? questionna un voix "

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Yoake debout, juste derrière eux. La jeune fille avait un bermuda noir assez large qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et un débardeur nacré marqué d'une lune bleu claire. Elle les fixait de ses yeux mauves , une expression de méfiance et de d'intérêt se mélangeait sur son visage.

"Allez-y , parlez . Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Mais rien voyons , dit Kairi mal à l'aise

- Bien sûr... Bon ok , j'ai tout entendu de votre conversation !

- Tu nous espionnais !!! s'écria Sora

- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Je passais par là c'est tout... Enfin vous n'allez quand même pas douter de moi ? Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais ce n'est pas moi , ça j'en suis sûre , répondit Yoake pour les rassurer

- Disons que tant qu'on ne sait rien... On ne sait rien !

- Ca c'est très finement observé Sora , dit Riku

- Oui ben , tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! Pour le moment on ne peut pas vraiment juger ce qu'on a entendu alors plus vite nous trouveront cette fille , plus vite nous saurons ! "

Les autres acquiescèrent et c'est ainsi que, d'une humeur u peu plus joyeuse , les quatre compagnons se mirent à chercher les deux inconnus . Tout les recoins possibles et imaginables y passèrent : mini-grotte , près de la deuxième source d'eau potable , passage secret... Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. C'est alors que Sora pensa à leur grotte et prétextant un oubli quelconque dans son embarcation , courut sur la première plage.

* * *

Les deux encapuchonnés venaient de se faire remettre à leur place sans raison et regardaient avec une sérieuse envie de meurtre les trois amis partir de leur coté . Ils parvinrent à se calmer et se dirigèrent vers les arbres : ils doutaient de trouver leurs compagnons la-bas mais bon...

"La prochaine fois , je t'étripe et l'autre gamin aussi... lança la voix glaciale  
- Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ainsi ton courroux ? demanda Axel   
- Tu t'es démasqué toi-même, voila ce que tu as fait !  
- Et alors ? On aurait quand même fini par leur dire non ? Ou bien ils auraient deviné...  
- Tu m'énerves , tais-toi et laisse moi grimper le premier à cette échelle !  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Si je tombe , tu mouras et je serais débarrassé de toi ! "

Sur ce , il saisit son partenaire par l'épaule et le tira en arrière , puis commença son ascension de l'échelle . Ils arrivèrent , sain et sauf , sur ce qui semblait être un balcon donnant sur le refuge des enfant et l'île principale . Il n'y avait personne...

" A quoi bon les chercher ? Elle finira par réapparaître de toute façon... dit Axel , déjà las de chercher

- Tu sais bien qu'à trois on ne lui sert pas à grand chose , une personne c'est suffisant...

- Moi je pense pas : tu t'imagines rester _toujours_ et _seul _avec l'autre là , franchement ?

- Non , peut-être pas... Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans les Ténèbres !

- T'as raison , moi non plus ! Allez , il reste une échelle... "

Arrivé au sommet de cette échelle et après avoir fait quelques pas sur la passerelle de planches , les deux compères entendirent le bruit d'une course et se retournant , ils virent Sora galoper jusqu'à la cascade et se faufiler dans un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient voir .

" Tu vois , j'ai dans l'idée qu'on a plus besoin de chercher : Roxas va les retrouver ! dit Axel

- Ce n'est pas Roxas... C'est Sora ; ils sont redevenus un. Arrête de l'appeler "Roxas" , on va avoir encore plus d'ennuis, sinon...

- C'est possible ça ? plaisanta Axel "

Ils restèrent donc là , à observer le coin près de la cascade et quelques instant plus tard , deux personnes vêtues de noirs sortirent de l'obscurité suivies du jeune homme. Trois autres gamins accouraient...

Ils auraient mieux fait de se dépêcher de descendre de cette passerelle...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sur la plage

Ils franchirent l'entrée du 'passage secret' et marchèrent sur la plage avant de voir arriver en courant trois jeunes personnes : un garçon au cheveux blancs , une fille acajou et une autre noir aux yeux mauves . . . La jeune inconnue s'immobilisa en la voyant accourir. Personne n'aurait su dire quelle émotion emplissait ses yeux et marquait ses traits , mais quelque chose d'inquiétant émanait d'elle.

Soudain, elle s'élança vers Yoake , une lance ornée de fines courbes argentées , plaquée le long de son corps , était apparue dans sa main droite. Les trois arrivants se figèrent puis Riku et Kairi eurent un mouvement de recule . Un instant après , la 'lancière' vrilla légèrement et son bras droit fit un arc de cercle pour fendre Yoake dans un épais nuage de sable. L'Acajou cria puis la nuée se dissipa : on n' apercevait que le silhouette accroupie de l'attaquante quand à l'autre. . . Elle 'réapparut' quelques mètre plus loin sur la droite , les pieds dans l'eau.

" C'aurait été trop facile... dit l'inconnue en se redressant

- Non mais , ça va pas ? On se connaît même pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ait fait ? s'indignait Yoake

- Mais bien sur... Saix , Xemnas , Axel , retenez les trois autres ; cria-t-elle a l'adresse de ses compagnons."

En effet , voyant que leur amie était attaquée sans raison apparente, Riku et Sora avaient échanger un regard puis avaient fait apparaître leur Keyblade. Malheureusement , leur geste avait été repéré et ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant les trois noms. Les rescapés du Treizième Ordre se placèrent à la hâte devant les trois ados pendant que l'inconnue fondit une seconde fois sur Yoake , qui roula sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque. Elle eut juste le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil à ses amis car une troisième offensive arrivait. Elle n'avait pas le choix : si elle voulait survivre , elle devait esquiver. De plus , personne ne l'aiderait… Sora et Riku savaient à qui ils avaient affaire , les membres du Treizième Ordre étaient redoutables et cette fille le semblait tout autant , et peut-être même plus si elle se faisait obéir de ses compagnons…   
L'assaillie sautait et courrait sur la plage , son adversaire la suivait de très près ; c'est comme si elle parvenait à anticiper tout ses mouvements.

« Cesse de fuir ! cria-t-elle à Yoake »

Chaque attaque soulevait un nuage de sable qui virevoltait autour d'elles , gênait leur vue et les faisait suffoquer . Le rivage , d'ordinaire si lisse , fut bientôt strié de griffes causées par la lance de l'inconnue. Cette dernière semblait de plus en plus énervée , ses coups se faisaient de plus violents et rapides , jusqu'a ce que :

"Foudre ! cria-t-elle "

Un petit éclair frappa le sol juste derrière le pied droit de Yoake qui perdit l'équilibre , son adversaire en profita pour lever son arme au dessus de sa tête et l'abaisser de toute ses forces. Kairi cria une nouvelle fois , protégeant son visage de ses mains, et un bruit métallique retentit...

Yoake était au sol , les bras tendu devant elle , une arme étrange dans les mains. Fabriquée dans un métal rouge sang , elle ressemblait à un ruban enroulé autour d'une chose qui n'était plus là , un demi nœud était attaché à une extrémité du manche de l'arme tant dis qu'a l'autre bout , le ruban formait des motifs compliqués. En fait , en y regardant de plus près , cette "chose" ressemblait étrangement à une clé géante...

"Tu te décides enfin à répliquer ? dit l'encapuchonnée , la pointe de sa lance , bloqué par la clé , à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Yoake.  
- J'ai le choix ? Si je veux encore vivre , je dois te battre ! répliqua la jeune fille "

Elle la repoussa violemment et se redressa d'un bond . Faisant face à son adversaire , elle se tenait dans une position bien étrange pour le maniement de son arme : aurait dit une position d'attaque d'un art martial quelconque combiné à une garde à l'épée... A son tour , Yoake chargea ; mais l'autre parât le coup avant d'abattre sa lance pour la énième fois. Contrairement au début du combat , les deux filles se battaient , ni l'une ni l'autre ne cherchait à s'enfuir ou à ne pas répliquer.

Leurs coups et leurs parades ressemblaient à un ballet : tournant , virevoltant , esquivant ; quiconque serait passé par là n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un duel. Il était aussi très clair que c'était l'inconnue qui menait la danse : elle avait pris très rapidement l'avantage . Yoake sauta sur le ponton et courut en direction des arbres , sûrement dans l'espoir de coincer son adversaire , malheureusement c'est elle qui la devança et la pris à revers. Avec un grand coup dans l'estomac , elle envoya valser Yoake contre un arbre et cette dernière lâcha son arme .

"Cette fois, t'es cuite ; dit , haletante , l'encapuchonnée "

Elle prépara son arme et commença sa charge quand :

"RIKU , AIDE MOI !!!! cria l'autre "

Stupéfiée , l'attaquante eut un moment d'hésitation puis s'arrêta net en voyant le jeune homme se planter devant elle. La lame de la fille était à quelques centimètre du visage de son nouvel adversaire. Elle resta un instant dans cette position puis baissa le bras.

" Va-t-en Riku , ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal... murmura-t-elle

- Et puis quoi encore ? Que je t'aide à tuer mon 'maître' ???

- Ton maître...? Cette... CHOSE qui se cache derrière toi après t'avoir appelé à l'aide ? Laisse moi rire , elle n'était pas comme ça 'ton maître' !

- Comme le sais-tu ? On ne se connais pas ! "

'Route de l'Aube' apparu dans les mains du garçon qui voulu frapper son ennemie mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui et exécuta une contorsion bizarre pour esquiver le coup . Sa capuche tomba alors sur ses épaules , découvrant un visage qui sembla familier au jeune homme. Pendant ce temps , Yoake essayait de filer... Mais un des étrangers la vit :

" Yo...!

- Pousse-toi , imbécile ! "

Elle venait aussi de la voir et , écartant violemment le jeune homme qui lui barrait le chemin , elle projeta sa lance en direction de la fuyarde . Cette dernière roula sur la gauche tant dis que le projectile allait se fixer dans l'arbre. Yoake afficha alors un sourire ravi ; un sourire , en fait... qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ressemblait , soudain , à un démon ; ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur maléfique et avaient pris une teinte violette vif !

" Oups , je n'aurais peut-être pas dû bouger , pas vrai ? dit-elle en ricanant , tu ne m'aurais pas loupé en tout cas... Mais je vois que je te dérange alors je vais m'en aller. Ciao ! »

Un passage s'ouvrit et , les saluant de la main , elle y entra...

« Merde ! Vous trois , venez ! Le passage va se refermer et on va la perdre ! »

Elle courut vers son arme , l'enleva du feuillu avant de se précipiter dans les Ténèbres , suivie de ses amis.

L'autre trio resta sur la plage , abasourdis...

Qui était cette fille aux yeux bleus qui leur était si familière ? Qui leur rappelait-elle ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Yoake ? Et son arme n'était-elle pas une Keyblade ? Et , les membres de l'organisation n'étaient-ils pas tous morts ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dans la jungle

Une chaleur sourde et étouffante enlaçait les quatre aventuriers , freinant leurs mouvements et rendant pénible chacun de leur geste . La jungle moite et épaisse dans laquelle ils progressaient , semblait vouloir les retenir , les inviter à se reposer entre les racines d'arbres géants ou sur une fougère ; plats offerts en sacrifice aux fauves et fourmis en échange d'une protection mutuelle . La jeune fille en tête de la petite troupe brandissait sa lance , tranchait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et incitait ses compagnons à la suivre sans leur laisser le temps de souffler. Depuis son combat sur la plage , elle n'avait pas remis sa capuche -et c'était tant mieux pour elle- mais elle conservait son manteau noir. Une colère incroyable émanait d'elle , accroissant la rage qu'elle mettait dans sa tuerie des plantes environnantes de minutes en minutes .

" Elle est folle ou quoi ? se risqua Axel a l'oreille de Saix , en manteau par un temps pareil ?!

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde...

- Mauviette t'as peur qu'elle t'entende ! rétorqua le flamboilleur

- Axel , je te jure que si tu ...

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX ET AVANCEZ ! interrompit la jeune fille "

Lâchant le col de son partenaire , Saix se remis en marche en maugréant . Xemnas et eux deux avaient retiré leur veste mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la chaleur. En fait , ils se seraient probablement déshabillé plus si leur "chef" n'avait pas été la . . . Quoiqu'il en soit , ils avançaient péniblement derrière cette furie , pestant contre la chaleur et se maudissant de devoir la suivre.

" Non mais sans rire , tu comprends pourquoi elle est comme ça , toi ? demanda encore Axel

- Non . . . Enfin , je crois que je peux me l'imaginer : tu es sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il te manque et cette chose t'échappe . Tout ça a cause d'un gamin , en plus...

- C'est vrai que ça doit être vexant . Mais à ton avis quand agira-t-elle pour nous ?

- Pas avant qu'elle soit complète. . .

- Ca va être long...

- Si on ne l'aide pas ça le sera encore plus , intervint Xemnas.

- On ne lui sert pas à grand chose pour le moment remarque... Juste de "corps" et encore ! nota Axel , hé mais dis donc ?!

- Quoi Axel . . . demanda l'ex-Supérieur d'un ton las

- Tu t'éclipses assez souvent avec elle ! Peut-on savoir pourquoi ou c'est classé secret défense ? "

Saix regarda avec curiosité son ami , bien qu'il ait remarqué que leurs deux chefs étaient souvent ensembles jamais il n'aurait pensé à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un "partage de sentiments" comme le faisait la jeune fille avec lui et Axel . Mais la question de ce dernier avait quelque chose de vrai : après tout , s'il y avait quelque chose , pourquoi bénéficierait-il d'un traitement de faveur ?

Xemnas qui avait légèrement rougi -cela se remarquait à peine vu la couleur qui marbrait déjà ses joues à cause du soleil- hésita puis dit :

" Comme avec vous , il n'y a rien . . . Et je trouve très déplacé que tu oses poser ce genre de question !

- Oulà ! Relax , c'est bon j'ai retenu ! Je me tais !

- Z'AVEZ FINI DE PARLER , OUI ? AVANCEZ , NOM DE DIEU ! "

Un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres , Axel accéléra le mouvement , suivit de ses compagnons : Xemnas le fusillait du regard et Saix observait le tout avec un certain intérêt .

Ils continuèrent leur marche pendant quelque minutes dans un silence presque complet , on entendait que le bruit des fougères qui rendaient l'âme sous les coups de la jeune fille . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , Axel parvint encore à se mettre derrière ses compagnons et leur chuchotait :

" Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Yoake ?

- T'as peur qu'elle t'entende ? Mauviette , va ! dit Saix d'un ton tout à fait détaché .

- Pas du tout , mais . . .

- Elles ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup , coupa Xemnas . Peut-être . . . Juste leur façon de bouger , de se déplacer . Et leur regard aussi : c'est le même , plein de tristesse et de hargne .

- Dis donc , tu sembles l'avoir bien observé la petite ! nota Axel

- Rien avoir . . . tenta de se défendre Xemnas .

- Je pense comme lui , ajouta Saix . Lors de leur combat , j'ai vu qu'elles bougeaient de la même manière ; je suppose que tu l'as remarqué aussi , n'est-ce pas Axel ?

- Oui . Mais physiquement , à part le regard , c'est pas ça ! Les cheveux peut-être . . .

Tout les sépare mais elles doivent se réunir , ajout-t-il philosophiquement . "

Et ils se turent , mal à l'aise à l'idée que la jeune fille avait pu les écouter . En effet ses coups , bien que toujours aussi rageurs , étaient plus lents et plus espacés . Elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé ni de Yoake et que ses compagnons en discutent lui étaient tout aussi insupportable . Peut-être avait-elle capté leurs pensées , ce n'aurait pas été la première fois . Dans ce cas-la , soit elle pensait à comment leur faire payer leur discussion , soit elle pensait à quelque chose en rapport avec leur 'mission' . . . Elle finit par planter sa lance dans les racines d'un arbre géant et s'appuya sur les genoux pour reprendre haleine . Elle était en sueur à cause de cette chaleur et de son manteau noir . Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et constata qu'ils s'étaient déjà tous adossés à des arbres ou assis dans la mousse . Elle décida alors de retirer son vêtement . Mais à peine avait-elle descendu la fermeture éclaire de quelques centimètres qu'elle vit le regard insistant d'Axel sur sa poitrine ! Elle se ravisa :

" Fait pas si chaud ! Allez en route ! "

Et elle se remit à taillader les fougères . Son manteau était peut-être chaud mais il avait l'avantage de cacher ses formes qu'Axel ne manquait jamais de mater dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ! Lançant des regards noirs à leur ami , Xemnas et Saix se remirent en route .

Leur marche à travers cette jungle inhospitalière devenait de plus en plus insupportable : d'une part , Axel s'était trouvé un nouveau passe temps et d'une autre , l'animosité de la jeune fille contre toutes les formes de vie qui les entouraient , était tellement palpable qu'ils en ressentaient tous les effets . . . Une tension féroce et hostile régnait dans le petit groupe . L'ex-Supérieur essaya de prendre les choses en main, ne supportant plus cette ambiance :

" S'il te plait , calme toi . Tu sais très bien que ta colère se répercute sur nous , dit-il non sans serrer , malgré lui , les poings et les dents .

- Et alors ? dit-elle avec un calme effrayant en se tournant vers lui . T'as cas faire avec ! Si t'es pas content , barre toi ! lâcha la presque adulte , avant d'hurler comme une vrai fille : un perroquet cramoisi venait tomber juste devant elle. AXEL ! Y EN A MARRE : FOUTS LA PAIX A SES PIGEONS , ILS T'ONT RIEN FAIT !

- Oups , désolé . Je pensait qu'il tomberait un ou deux mètre devant toi . . .

- AXEL ! Je vais . . . Je vais te . . . Non , laisse tomber t'en vaut pas la peine , dans sa voix perçait la lassitude . "

Elle tomba à genoux et ses épaules se soulevèrent par saccade . Ses cheveux noir cachaient son visage pourtant ils savaient tous ce qui lui arrivait et ils n'en revenaient pas , jamais ils n'auraient pensé la voir un jour ainsi : elle pleuraient . Certes elle avait déjà pleuré , quand elle était avec l'un ou l'autre , lors d'un "partage de sentiments" , mais jamais devant les trois en même temps . Voir cette fille qui se montrait d'ordinaire si dure , ne sachant plus contenir ses larmes les désarma . Aucun d'eux ne savait que faire : la réconforter , l'ignorer ? Avec ses larmes , ils le savaient , coulaient toute l'amertume et la rancœur de son dernier combat , elles exprimaient sa fatigue de courir de monde en monde à la recherche de sa moitié et sa lassitude de traîner dans son sillage trois énergumènes dont elle avait besoin malgré tout . A cette pensée , les trois ex-membres de l'Organisation se regardèrent honteux : c'est vrai qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand chose pour l'aider , c'était plutôt elle qui leur servait .

Xemnas décida de prendre les devant et s'approcha de la jeune fille . Il tendit la main :

" Yoake. . . "

Avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher , elle se releva brusquement , saisit sa lance et fendit l'air devant elle dans un grand geste du bras . Quelques secondes plus tard , un jaguar or moucheté de cuivre tomba à ses pieds , le ventre ouvert . Abasourdit , les trois hommes la regardaient sans comprendre .

Elle semblait s'être ressaisie , essuya les larmes sur ses joues et retira son manteau avant de le jeter sur une fougère verte émeraude .

" Faites un peu attention , bande d'idiots ! encore un peu et il nous bouffait ! "

Sur ce elle pointa son arme sur les buissons qui lui barraient la route :

" Brasier ! "

Une boule de feu écarlate apparu et brûla les plante sur une distance d'à peu près 500 mètres puis Yoake s'engagea sur ce nouveau sentier . Soulagés de la voir à nouveau en pleine forme Xemnas , Saix et Axel la suivirent mais ils le regrettèrent assez rapidement : sans son vêtement noir elle avançait deux fois plus vite ! Mais elle leur accorda quand même une pause .

" Dommage qu'on ait pas d'eau , se plaint Axel . Je meurt de soif ! La prochaine fois , ressuscite Demyx pas Saix ! dit-il a l'adresse de Yoake .

- Tu penses que tu sers à quelque chose peut-être ? rétorqua Saix

- Bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai pas encore pu être utile nuance ! Sinon , trouve moi un steak , je te le cuit !

- Mais dans ce cas je serai utile à quelque chose moi aussi . . .

- Ah ouais . . . Ben , Xemnas va me chercher un steak pour voir !

- Suffit les bébés ! Vous serez utiles en temps voulu . Maintenant si vous avez assez de force pour vous chamaillez comme des gosses , on reprend la marche ! proposa la jeune fille

- Non ça va ! répondirent-ils en cœur ."

Yoake était assise sur un rocher , surveillant ses trois protégés quand quelque chose attira son attention : un petit babouin tirait sur les larges manches de son jeans . Elle le regarda avec curiosité pour voir ce qu'il allait faire . Le macaque se hissa sur sa jambe gauche puis fouilla ses poches pour en sortir un morceau de feuilles plié en quatre .

" Touche pas à ça ! dit la fille en lui arrachant des pattes . "

Et le petit singe de pleurer ! Indifférente à ses pleures , Yoake rangea le papier dans un endroit sûr ( son soutient gorge ! ) puis replongea dans ses pensées , admirant la cime de arbres .

" Euh chef ? dit Axel

- Hum. . .

- On a un problème. . . "

En effet , une centaine de babouins adultes étaient apparus devant eux . Le petit sauta sur le sol puis rejoint le chef de cette trompe pour tout les expliquer dans sa langue . La jeune fille observait tout cela avec un certain détachement :

" Du rôtis de macaque pour souper ça vous dit ? lança-t-elle à ses compagnons . "

Le chef des babouin et elle se toisaient dans l'attente que l'autre attaque en premier . Perdant patiente , l'animal hurla et envoya ses troupe sur le petit groupe d'humain . Sans se laisser impressionner par cette armée , Yoake pointa sa lance devant elle et dit très calmement :

" Stop . "

Un éclair blanc sortit de son arme et frappa ses assaillants qui se retrouvèrent immobilisé . La jeune fille éclata alors de rire devant les mines des singes figée gueule ouvertes dans des grimace grotesques . C'est alors que retentit un cri peu ordinaire , un son indescriptible qui résonna dans la jungle et fit fuir les oiseaux . . .


	8. Chapitre 7 : Révélations

Un étrange cri s'éleva des profondeurs de la jungle . Les trois hommes sursautèrent mais la jeune fille se contenta de scruter les arbres , sur ses gardes : il lui avait bien sembler être observée . . . Et pas que par Axel cette fois ! Elle vit alors un mouvement dans les feuilles , fit tournoyer sa lance d'un air menaçant puis recula d'un pas quand quelque chose tomba devant elle . Ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un : un grand type coiffé de dreadlocks brunes et plutôt bien bâti . Il se tenait comme un singe et pointait une lance sur les arrivants .

" Regarde Axel , un vrai mec ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui , suggéra Yoake .

- Quoi ??! "

Xemnas et Saix explosèrent de rire devant l'air incrédule de leur ami ; cette fois-ci c'est sur : elle s'était remise !

" Je peux t'aider peut-être , demanda-t-elle à l'homme singe.

- Qu'ont-ils , lâcha ce dernier avec un coup de tête vers les babouins , toujours immobilisés

- C'est de la magie , t'en fait pas . . . répondit-elle en se décontractant "

Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant et si , en plus , il ne connaissait pas la magie ! Elle agita son arme dans le vague et les singes retrouvèrent leur mobilité . Étonnés par ce qu'il venait de leur arriver , ils se regardaient en couinant tous sorte de sons incompréhensibles . C'est alors que le nouveau venu se retourna et s'exprima dans leur langage simiesque ! Yoake est ses compagnons le regardèrent bouche bée . . .

Après un petit temps de babouinage , les singes partirent de leur coté et l'homme se tourna vers eux .

" Ils vont bien , dit-il simplement.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne comptais pas leur faire du mal , répondit Yoake , juste les ralentir le temps qu'on file ! Oh , mais quels mal élevés nous sommes ! s'exclama-t-elle, Axel t'aurais pu me le rappeler !

- Te rappeler quoi ?

- Je nous présente : le hérisson c'est Axel , le balafré c'est Saix et le vieux c'est Xemnas !

- Pardon ?! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Et moi . . . Je m'appelle Yoake , ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte des protestations de ses amis.

- Axel . . . Saix . . . Xemnas et Yoake . . . Hm ! Tarzan , dis l'homme-singe en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine . Que faites vous ici ?

- Nous sommes a la recherche d'une personne . . . Une fille aux cheveux noirs , courts et aux yeux mauves . . . Et . . . Elle me ressemble beaucoup , ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix .

- Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? 

- Il est bien curieux . . . commença Axel

- Elle est très importante , coupa la jeune fille

- Très importante ? répéta Trazan

- C'est ma moitié . . . finit Yoake , embarrassée .

- Hm . . . Je ne l'ai pas vue . Mais la jungle est grande , si nous cherchons ensemble , nous la trouverons , proposa le "sauvage".

- Merci mais si tu ne l'as pas vue , elle n'est pas ici . Dans le genre je-ne-passe-pas-inaperçue c'est la reine ! On va y aller , c'est pas grave . Axel , gros nul ! T'aurais pu me dire que je me trompais de monde !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qui . . .

- Allez les filles , dépêchez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire ! "

Sur ce , elle fit apparaître un passage des Ténèbres et s'y engouffra suivie de ses trois compagnons qui maugréaient contre ses insultes .

* * *

" Bon alors , Sora , qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Riku

- Je sais pas . . . " 

Cela faisait trois jour que Yoake et l'autre fille s'étaient battues sur la plage . Riku , Sora et Kairi ne cessaient de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi de ce combat et de la réapparition des membres de l'Ordre . Après mûres réflexions , ils avaient conclu que la meilleure chose à faire étaient de prévenir le Roi Mickey mais il y avait une ombre au tableau : comment le contacter ? Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eu de lui remontaient à plus de 3 mois et il semblait que tout était en ordre dans les mondes . . .

" Si au moins on savait comment lui envoyer un message . . . dit Sora en relevant la tête pour profiter d'une brise .

- Il **doit** y avoir un moyen , précisa Kairi , les pieds dans l'azur de la mer , s'il parvient à nous contacter on doit pouvoir le faire . "

Le silence retomba sur le trio , silence que seuls les mouettes et les vagues brisaient . Kairi , toujours les pieds dans l'eau , faisaient les cent pas . Sora s'allongea dans le sable et Riku restait debout , tête basse , trop occupé à réfléchir pour faire attention au reste .

" Peut-être que si on trouve d'ou viennent les messages . . . commença Sora

- Ils viennent du château de Disney ; t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? lâcha Riku

- On trouvera un passage ! finit-il

- Je te comprend pas là .

- Ces bouteilles doivent bien venir de quelque part . J'entend par là que si elles arrivent sur l'île toujours au même endroit , c'est qu'il doit y avoir un passage qui leur permet d'arriver là .

- Ou alors il y a un courant marin ! dit Riku

- Si tu penses comme ça on est pas au bout de nos peines .

- Sora à raison , Riku . Mais , les messages sont arrivée depuis plusieurs endroits différents. . . "

Silence .

" KAIRI ! s'écria soudain Sora

- Ou. . .Oui ? dit la jeune fille qui venait de sursauter

- Comment as-tu fait pour que je reçoive ta lettre ?

- Je. . . Et bien , je voulais que cette lettre te parvienne et je l'ai mise à la mer . J'ai pensé à toi en la mettant dans l'eau , ajouta-t-elle en t-rougissant

- On a cas faire pareil ! proposa Sora

- Bonne idée , sauf que dans ce cas-ci il n'y a aucun sentiment entre nous et le Roi ! dit Riku

- Oui , bon. . . On peux quand même essayer , ça coûte rien .

- Imagine que ce soit des personnes mal-intentionnées qui reçoivent notre lettre .

- Qu'y a-t-il de dangereux à demander de l'aide parce qu'on vient de voir débouler une inconnue accompagnée de trois ex-membres de l'Ordre . . . ? Ah ouais. . . Pigé . . .

- Je suis d'accord avec toi , Sora : on peut toujours essayer .

- Dit moi , Kairi , tu sais penser par toi même ? lâcha l'Albinos

- Quelle rapport ?! s'indigna l jeune fille

- C'est bon , on essaye . . . "


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ténèbres et aventure

Les Ténèbres . . .

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans ce monde . Une noirceur oppressante et infinie recouvrait la totalité de cet inter-monde . De temps en temps , cependant , une étincelle , un mince rayon lumineux apparaissait : c'était la porte d'un monde . Cette dernière était , dés sont apparition , obstruée par des centaine de Sans-cœur avides de nouvelles proies . Dans les Ténèbres , on ne trouvait principalement que des Ombres , des Soldats et parfois des Criptos Ombres; les autres Sans-cœurs étant en fait le résultats d'une mutation suivant le monde où ils se trouvaient .

C'était dans cette noirceur que Yoake était la plus faible ; les Heartless se retournaient sur son passage et l'attaquaient . Elle se battait constamment ; où qu'elle aille , ils y étaient . Elle courait vainement pour leur échapper sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se battre éternellement . Ce n'était déjà pas facile pour un cœur de survivre dans les Ténèbres , alors que dire s'il était brisé ?

Elle trébucha . Se releva péniblement , à bout de souffle , les entrailles en feu .

" Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois , se trouver un 'corps' , se dit-elle "

Elle fit un pas mais , trop tard , un amas d'yeux jaunes et de cliquetis se dressaient déjà devant elle : elle devait se battre ! Prenant sa position de combat , elle fit apparaître son arme : le 'ruban' rouge brillant d'une lueur sanglante dans cet endroit . Elle attendit que ses adversaires attaquent les premiers mais ils ne bougeaient pas , ils se contentaient de la fixer . Un malaise grandissait en elle : eh bien , qu'attendaient-ils ? Elle n'allait quand même pas foncer là-dedans ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant , si personne ne bougeait ? Elle recula légèrement son pied droit . . .

Ce fut comme si les Sans-cœurs avaient attendu ce signal : ils fondirent tous sur la pauvre fille , qui , prise de court par cette attaque aussi soudaine qu'inattendue , restait pétrifiée devant cette marée humaine d'Heartless ! Elle se reprit juste a temps pour envoyer une dizaine d'entre eux en enfer et cracha rageusement :

"Brasier ! "

Des jet de flammes pourpres embrasèrent quelques Ombres qui s'évanouirent , remplacées , la seconde d'après , par deux fois plus d'ennemis. La jeune fille se défendait tant bien que mal mais commençait à se fatiguer sérieusement et manqua plus d'une fois de se faire avoir .

" C'est pas vrai ! Jamais vous crevez ?!! lança-t-elle à ses adversaires qui revenaient toujours plus nombreux , toujours plus puissants . Sales bêtes , foutez le camps ! Aaargh ! "

Elle venait de glisser et se trouvait maintenant à la merci des Sans-cœurs. Ces derniers en profitèrent pour lui bondir dessus. . . Impossible de parer une telle attaque , c'en était fini d'elle . Terrorisée , Yoake lâcha son arme et se couvrit la tête de ses bras en un ultime reflex de survie , totalement inutile dans les Ténèbres. . . Tout s'obscurcit. . .

Une bourrasque balaya les monstres noirs . Toujours sous le choc , Yoake ne bougeait pas , elle restait recroquevillée sur elle-même avec une seule envie: que tout ce termine , quitte à mourir et par la même , empêcher _l'autre_ de se reconstituer .

" Relève-toi , ordonna une voix calme , assez froide et détachée et très méprisante. "

La jeune fille se découvrit le visage , releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'un charisme époustouflant ! Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir surmonté d'épaulettes en métal , avait de longs cheveux argentés dont deux grandes mèches encadraient son visage. Il tenait une grande masamune pendant que ses yeux d'un pale bleu un peu vert la fixaient avec cruauté ou amusement sadique . Après les avoir croisés , Yoake sut qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir et se releva donc promptement .

"Tu as faibli depuis la dernière fois , dit l'homme d'une voix tout aussi méprisante . Moi qui croyait que mon entraînement te servirait à quelque chose.

- Hein ? Je . . . Euh. . . "

Impossible de dire quoique ce soit ! Bien qu'elle ait très envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir , non sans l'avoir remercié avant , quelque chose -son instinct de survie sans doute- lui disait de se taire !

" Ca fait un moment que je t'observe . Je ne t'ai pas reconnue tout de suite : les cheveux courts ça te change ! Et . . . Tu as . . . Les yeux mauves . . . ajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût bien marqué .

- Tu t'es vu ??? A ta place je me ferrais une colo' ! Et genre , t'es membres d'un club SM ou quoi ? Le cuire c'était à la monde y a des millénaires , vieux , tu sors d'où pour pas être au courant de ça ?!! lâcha la jeune fille , peut-être un peu trop vite . "

Sa frustartion venait d'éclater mais dés qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots , elle s'empourpra violemment . Le regard de son sauveur venait de changer radicalement : autant ses yeux étaient méprisants autant ils reflétaient maintenant le meurtre-même !

"Euh. . . Je. . . Non ! Aha ! Je neuuuh. . . Je m'enfonce là , se contenta-t-elle de dire pitoyablement

- Je te le confirme, dit-Il glacialement.

- Z'allez pas me tuer quand même ? Ca serait bête , surtout que vous venez juste de me sauver ; à quoi bon . . . ?

- J'avais peut-être envie de te tuer de mes mains . . .

- Ah ! Ben , je . . . Aaaargh ! "

La porte d'un monde venait de s'ouvrir juste sous ses pieds et elle y tomba . L'homme aux cheveux argentés contempla un moment la petite étincelle qui scintillait devant lui . Devait-il de lancer à la poursuite de cette petite impertinente pour lui faire regretter ses paroles bien qu'il l'affectait particulièrement ou devait-il continuer son chemin ? Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des Sans-cœurs qui se massaient autour de lui , n'osant s'approcher de peur d'être désintégrés , puis avança dans la lumière . . .

* * *

" Alors ? Y a du courrier aujourd'hui , demanda Riku en arrivant sur la petite île. 

- Non. . . lui répondit Sora . "

Comme d'habitude , le soleil brillait , les mouettes volaient dans le ciel en piaillant gaiement et les vagues bleues claires allaient et venaient paresseusement sur la plage de sable blanc et fin .

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda l'Albinos .

- Sais pas , répondit Sora d'un air absent . "

Une épaisse et douce somnolence planait sur l'îlot . Le maître de la Keyblade ne se sentait même pas la force de s'inquiéter ou quoique ce soit d'autre : il était couché dans le sable , les mains derrière la tête .

" Tu t'inquièterais même pas un peu , s'énerva Riku

- Ben . . .

- Raaah ! Sora , t'es vraiment un nul de la pire espèce ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu te remue un peu ?! Une attaque à la bombe ? La disparition de presque tout les habitants de l'île ? Ah mais non , il suffirait juste que j'embarque Kairi avec moi et qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se trame avec ce Treizième Ordre de malheur !

- Ca va pas , ou quoi ? s'indigna Sora , je t'ai rien fait alors calme toi !

- Justement : t'as rien fait !

- Non mais , hé ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ? cria le brun en se redressant , si tu pars avec Kairi , c'est pour te foutre une raclée que je te suivrais !

- Comme si t'en étais capable !

- QUOI ????

- Hé , les garçons ! Ne vous tuez encore : on a du courrier . "

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent étonnés puis reportèrent leur attention sur Kairi qui arrivait en courant , une bouteille à la main .

" Je croyait qu'il n'y avait rien , grinça Riku à l'adresse de son ami

- Y avait rien !

- Hééé ! Ca suffit maintenant ! La bouteille était près des docks , sur la grande île . Enfin soit . . . On l'ouvre ? "

"Mes chers amis,

Après avoir reçu votre lettre , j'ai un peu enquêté et je n'ai rien trouvé concernant ces réapparitions . Je vous crois quand vous me dites que certains membres de l'Organisation Treize sont revenus à la vie mais , apparemment , ils n'ont plus l'intention de semer la zizanie dans les mondes .

Concernant cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui se bat à la lance , je n'ai rien trouvé non plus . Selon vos dires , elle en avait après votre amie Yoake ; peut-être y a-t-il un lien qui les unit ?

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en apprendre plus mais je ne sais rien de plus que vous . Je garderai un oeil encore plus vigilent sur les mondes et vous remercie de m'avoir informé de ces évènements .

Nous nous reverrons bientôt

Roi Mickey"

" En gros , il nous apprend rien , dit Sora

- Si ! répondit Kairi , nous allons bientôt le revoir , il doit donc être beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il n'y parait .

- Et bientôt c'est quand ? dit Riku avec animosité

- Oh , ça va hein ! J'en ai marre de votre mauvaise humeur ! "

La jeune fille tourna les talons , se dirigea vers le petit embarcadère et retourna sur la grande île , en donnant des coups de rames furieux aux vagues . Ses deux amis restèrent un moment stupéfiés et la regardèrent partir puis se regardèrent et commencèrent à se rejeter la faute du départ de la jeune fille . Et cela se termina pas un duel. . .

Cette nuit-là , Sora ne parvenait pas à s'endormir : il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des insultes et toutes sortes d'autres méchancetés sur Riku et le monde entier . Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre puis se jeta sur son lit . Décidément , il regrettait vraiment son retour ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu le retrouver déjà ? Bonne question . . . Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de penser et en rougit de honte . C'est ce genre de chose qui était intolérable ! Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et les disputes faisaient parties du quotidien des amis après tout .

Sora ferma les yeux , sentant Morphée lui tendre les bras et sombra dans un sommeil parsemé de Sans-cœurs , de vaisseau gummi et de ses amis . Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard -le soleil n'était toujours pas levé- persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre : le vent soufflait violemment sur leur île mais tout était calme ici .

" Encore des Sans-cœurs ? pensa-t-il "

Il sauta de son lit , s'habilla en vitesse , sortit doucement de chez lui et courut jusque chez Riku et Kairi mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être là . Peut-être étaient-ils sur l'île ? Ils avaient presque toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui alors peut-être que cette fois-ci aussi . Optant pour cette possibilité , il se dirigea vers le port . Arrivé sur la petite île , il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était le premier arrivé mais décida de ne pas s'inquiéter : peut-être s'étaient-ils croisés sans se voir_ (nda : il va aller loin avec des 'peut-être' lui --)_ ?

Maintenant qu'il était là , il se rendit compte que le vent était encore plus fort qu'il lui semblait depuis sa fenêtre . Les rafales fouettaient la surface de la plage et envoyaient des milliers de grains de sables dans les airs . Sora avançait péniblement , un bras devant le visage pour se protéger . Il arriva sur la plage arrière et eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait : un vaisseau rouge et jaune était suspendu à quelques mètres du sol et c'était à cause lui qui provoquait tout ce vent ! Il se posa sur la plage puis une porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouette en sortirent : la première était plutôt et marchait comme un canard et la seconde était plutôt élancée .

" C'est pas vrai ?! Donald ! Dingo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Sora en courant vers eux .

- Ben on est venu te chercher , répondit Dingo .

- Me chercher mais pourquoi ? Et Riku ? Et Kairi ? Je ne vais pas les laisser ici !

- Tu dois venir avec nous , on a des problèmes . Et tes amis peuvent venir aussi , répondit Donald .

- Des problèmes ?

- Oui mais on t'expliquera en route . Ou sont les deux autres ? demanda le canard .

- On est là ! répondit Riku qui arrivait accompagné de Kairi .

- Très bien alors c'est parti !!! "


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux ennemis

" Bon alors c'est quoi ce problème ? demanda Sora "

Il venait de décoller . Le vaisseau était déjà dans l'espace , parmi les étoiles , les mondes . Donald était aux commandes et Dingo était chargé d'expliquer la situation aux trois jeunes . Il semblait assez mal à l'aise et ne savait pas par où commencer . Le canard lui lançait parfois de petits coups d'oeil pressés mais il ne semblait pas les remarquer . Il se grattait le menton pensivement . Sora perdait patience et Riku aussi mais Kairi regardait par un hublot . Elle s'étonnait un peu plus à chaque monde croisé ; il faut dire que ce n'est pas banal de voir sur sa droite une boule couverte de jungle , avec une maison et une cascade qui coulait dans le vide ou encore une sorte de vaisseau pirate avec une gigantesque tête de mort collée sous de lui !

" Bon alors ! Tu as peur de ce que tu vas nous dire ou quoi ? s'impatienta Sora

- Oh non ! C'est juste que cette histoire est vraiment compliquée... Comment dire , nous avons à faire à de biens étranges ennemis .

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de compliqué ? demanda Riku

- Oh , attends . Il y a quelques mois , le Roi a remarqué qu'une grande inquiétude et tristesse se 'propageaient' dans les mondes .

- Comment ça ? intervint Kairi

- Eh bien... Des gens semblent disparaître. Nous avons relevé plus de 150 disparitions. Les proches des victimes ne savent pas comment ça arrive : le plus souvent ce sont des personne très gentilles , un peu spéciales mais qui ne causent aucun problème qui disparaissent.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

- Mais il y a encore plus étrange! cancana Donald

- Comment ça ? s'écria le trio en coeur

- Oui , oui , j'allais y venir . Regardez ceci. "

Dingo sortit de l'une de ses grandes poches quelques photos , apparemment celles des victimes. Il n'y avait rien de spécial au premier abord : cette demoiselle souriait en tenait un chat dans ses bras , cet homme levait sa chope en rigolant , l'autre enlaçait son épouse... Rien d'anormal , des gens tout a fait ordinaire. Kairi sentit qu'une grosse boule se formait au creux de son estomac : comment pouvait-on enlever des gens normaux qui étaient si heureux ? Enfin, enlever ou pire !

" Et alors ? Que doit-on voir ? demanda Sora "

Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard mais n'ajoutèrent rien

" Euh non rien... En fait c'est Donald qui croyait qu'il y avait un rapport entre les victimes : elles ont toute les cheveux foncés ! dit précipitamment Dingo

- Quoi ?? Tu rigoles ; celle-ci est blonde ! dit Riku qui continuait à regarder les images

- C'est ce qu'il pensait, ajouta simplement Dingo

- Enfin soit , elles disparaissent. Et c'est tout ? demanda Sora

- Non, on sait aussi que les agresseurs seraient des gens vêtus d'un grand manteau bleu claire ou gris à capuche et qu'ils pratiquent la magie ; ce qui surprend dans certains mondes.

- Et à par ça... C'est tout ? redemanda Sora

- Oui

- D'accord : nous avons à faire à des personnes en bleu ou en gris , des magiciens , qui enlèvent des gens sans vraiment de motif .

- Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le motif !

- Et puis ils sont peut-être morts , ces gens. dit Riku

- Ok , et la on fait quoi dans l'histoire nous ?

- Nous devions enquêter et on c'est dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu, dit le canard

- Oui et nous aurions peut-être besoin de l'aide des maîtres de la Keyblade ! ajouta Dingo

- Et ou allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Kairi

- A _Hawaii_ ! dit Donald "

* * *

La mer de ce monde était d'un bleu encore plus limpide et doux que celui de l'Île du Destin. Un tas de gens se promenait sur la plage , mangeaient des glaces multicolores ou lézardaient au soleil. Leurs enfants creusaient dans le sable , faisaient des châteaux ou des pâtés et jouaient dans l'eau sous l'oeil vigilent mais oisif de leurs parents. Rien ne troublait cette paix , ce bonheur calme et simple de vacances en famille.

" Beurk ! Elle est salée ! "

Quatre inconnus venaient de sortir de l'azure liquide de l'océan ; trois hommes et une femme .

" Tu t'attendais à quoi , Axel ?? "

Ils étaient tout habillés et avançaient péniblement tant ils étaient fatiguées d'avoir nager depuis l'horizon jusqu'au rivage. Les gosses cessaient leurs activité pour les regarder passer , certains couraient même voir leurs parents en criant : " Regarde, m'man ! Pourquoi ils sont habillés ? " , et les adultes de tenter de les faire taire de peur d'une quelconque vengeance venant de ses quatre voyageurs bien louches... Maugréant contre leur mauvaise chance, la jeune fille jetait des regards assassins aux grains de sables , les tenant pour responsables de cette nages forcée. Le petit groupe finit par atteindre la végétation qui bordait la plage et disparut. Aussitôt l'activité reprit , les enfants jouaient et les parents commentaient l'événement : " Que faisaient-ils tout habillés en mer ? " , " Une fille est trois hommes , non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Et elle est très jeune en plus ! "

Déjà loin de tout cela , Axel , Saix et Xemnas étaient , comme toujours , tenus d'avancer par Yoake qui menait la marche sans trop faire attention à ses compagnons.

" Euh... Dis , tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser souffler un peu , s'il te plait ? demanda Axel à bout de souffle "

La jeune fille se retourna et le dévisagea comme si ce qu'il venait de demander était totalement absurde et dénué de sens puis acquiesça. Les trois hommes s'effondrèrent au sol avec un soupir de soulagement .

" Faut pas exagérer quand même , c'est pas si dur ! siffla Yoake

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation... dit Axel

- J'ai nager autant que toi et en plus j'ai du plonger te récupérer quand tu te noyais !

- Et alors ?

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir encore assez de forces pour vous chamailler ? demanda Xemnas d'un ton las "

Yoake ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais c'est un cri de torpeur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres :

" AAAAAAAARGH !!! UN RAT BLEU ! DEGAGE !!! "

Elle donna un coup de pied magistrale à la pauvre bête qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

" C'est pas un rat ça , c'est trop gros...

- Stitch ! "

Une petite hawaïenne habillée d'une robe rouge a feuille blancs venait de sortir d'un buisson et courrait en direction du "rat bleu" ; ce dernier se redressait péniblement en se tenant la tête .

" Stich , tu vas bien ?

- Oui , répondit l'animal

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda l'enfant à Yoake . Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! En plus , ce n'est pas un rat : c'est mon chien !

- Oups , désolée , j'ai été surprise...

- Drôle de chien... dit pensivement Xemnas en scrutant Stich

- Hé ! Vous êtes nouveau ici pas vrai ? Et bien je vous souhaite la bienvenue à _Hawaii , _j'espère que vous profiterez bien de vos vacances , si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit , Stich et moi serons ravis de vous aidez !

- Maka , na ! couina le chien.

- Stich ; si , nous les aiderons .

- Na !

- Hé bien , ils ferraient n'importe quoi pour garder leur client , souffla Axel.

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas essayer de te retenir quand t'es parti du Manoir : c'est toi qui faisait fuir les autres similis , tu savais pas ?! rétorqua Saix.

- Stich , t'es pas gentil ; tu seras privé de dessert !!

- OK , on les aide...

- C'est bon nous n'avons besoin de rien , dites nous seulement si vous avez vu une fille avec des cheveux noir et des yeux mauves .

- On a encore rien vu mais si jamais on vous le dira , promis l'enfant.

- Merci bien. Bon alors que fait-on maintenant... ? se demanda Yoake.

- Venez chez moi je vais vous prêter des vêtements propres et secs, proposa l'Hawaïenne.

- Merci mais...

- C'est ok , coupa Axel."


	11. Chapitre 10 : Hawaii

La maison de la fillette , Lilo de son prénom , était un assemblage de bois et de pieces metalliques en tout genre mais n'en restait pas moins acceuillante et chaleureuse . Deux droles de personnages s'occupaient des lieux : la premiere était une 'femme' cyclope et bavarde, Peakley , la seconde un gros homme qui se disait scientifique, Jumba. Peakley allait et venait depuis la cuisine et apportait des rafraichissements aux invités tandis que Jumba discutait génétiques avec Xemnas ; ce dernier avait troqué ses vêtements de l'Organisation contre un pantalon beige et une chemise bleu clair dont les deux derniers boutons restaient ouverts. Saix était appuyé contre un meuble et essayait de ne regarder personne dans la piece , persuadé qu'il était ridicule avec sont trois-quarts bleu marine , sa chemise blanche deux fois trop large pour lui - merci Jumba - et ses tongs _(nda: vive les tongs O)_. Axel , lui , avait été le moins difficile à habillé : il portait un bermuda brun clair , une chemise orange à ibiscus et des tongs et, pour l'instant , était occupé à regarder les photos exposées dans le salon . En fait, ils attendaient Yoake qui était depuis près d'une heure dans la salle de bain.

" Après ca , elle ne pourra plus nous engueuler quand on lui demande une pause : cette fois c'est elle qui nous fait perdre du temps! dis Axel

- T'as plus interet à me demander une seule pause , t'entends ! "

La jeune fille venait de descendre... Ses trois compagnons la regardaient , la bouche grande ouverte : ils n'en revenaient pas de la voir ainsi... Elle portait un large trois-quarts gris-bleu parsemé de poche , de simples ballerines noires sans lacet et... Un dessus de bikini bleu foncé pour T-shirt ! A vrai dire si elle avait pu se glisser dans un trou de souris , elle l'aurait fait ! Les bras obstinement croisé sur sa poitrine - qu'Axel devorait des yeux - elle ne parvenait pas à cacher son embarras de se trouver 'ainsi' devant ces trois hommes qui la regardaient d'un air éballi et celase traduisait pas un empourprage fort prononcé de ses joues .

" Ben quoi ? Z'avez jamais vu de fille ou quoi ?! lacha-t-elle abruptment .

- Euh , si bien sur... dis Xemnas en detrounant essayer de detourner ses yeux de son amie .

- C'est juste qu'on a l'habitude de te voir cachée dans des vetements pas très valorisants , répondit Axel sans la lacher des yeux. De toute façon tu n'es pas pire que Saix .

- Je t'en foutrais , moi... cria Saix en le foudroyant du regard .

- T'es pas ridicule , va ; rétorqua la jeune fille ; ce qui gêna tellement l'ex-numéro VII qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer un son .

- En tout cas , moi je te trouve su-perbe ! Je savais pas que tu avais la peau halée... continua Axel en s'approcha dangereusement de Yoake en détaillant toute les parties visibles de son anatomie .

- AXEL! T'ES QU'UN...! "

Et _PAF , _le hérrison recut une baffe phénomenale qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Yoake , rouge autant de rage que de gêne , sortit illico de la maison en serrant les poings. Lilo et ses compagnons regardaient la scène sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de cette subite colère pendant que les trois invités étaient en train de se crier dessus pour savoir à qui revenait la faute de cette crise , bien qu'Axel soit au centre de ce debat...

* * *

" Wahou ; fait super chaud ici ! "

Sora et ses compagnons venait d'aterrir à _Hawaii _. Les trois amis n'étaient pas vraiment dépaysagés bien que la végétations soit plus dense et la chaleur moins supportable .

" Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que la prochaine attaque se passera ici ? demanda Riku

- On en sait rien ! répondit Donald qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enlever ses plumes . En fait , on a juste reçu des informations selon lesquelles il y aurait des personnes suspectes dans le coin.

- Super : on part à la chasse sans avoir de matériel ! grommela Riku

- On pourrait peut-être en profiter , non ? dit Kairi "

La jeune fille n'attendit pas la réponse de ses amis et se précipita sur la plage , enlevant ses vêtements pour se mettre en maillot puis sauta dans les vagues d'azure .

* * *

" Bande de prevers , dégénérés et cinglés ! "

Yoake marchait sans trop savoir par ou elle allait , en grommelant toute sorte d'insulte à l'encontre de ses compagnons. Elle arriva bientot sur une plage où une paillote était installée et s'y assit .

" Bonjour , mademoiselle ! Que souhaiteriez-vous boire ? "

Interrompue dans ses réflections , la jeune fille sursauta et se rendit compte qu'elle était assise à un bar . Un très charment Hawaien attendait sa réponse et elle bafouilla :

" Euh... Je n'ai aps d'argent , désolé... Je vais y aller en fait ! Ca sert à rien que je reste ici...

- Mais non restez ! Allez je vous l'offre ce verre. En echange vous n'avez qu'à me raconter pourquoi une jolie fille comme vous est aussi fachée ! Que souhaitez-vous ?

- Oh ben , un cocktail alors . Eh bien pour faire simple , ajouta-elle un peu réticente ; je voyage avec trois crétins - merci beaucoup ; dit-elle en prenant son verre "

Elle commença à siroter sa boisson et raconta , sans trop de détailles , son voyage à cet inconnu qui venait de lui payer un verre . Après un certain moment à parler , elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus déprimée qu'à son arrivée , elle décida alors de faire un tour sur la plage .

* * *

" Bravo Axel ! On la toujours pas retrouvée , comment on va faire maintenant !? "

La nuit commençait à tomber sur l'île et Yoake s'était évahouie dans la nature depuis le début de l'après-midi . Les trois nobodies l'avait cherchée mais sans succès et pour en rajouter à leur malheur , leurs forces les quittaient tout doucement : dans quelques heures ils auraient disparu... C'était en colère contre Axel , désespèrés qu'ils rentraient chez la jeune Hawaienne qui les avait aidé . Ils ne savaient pas bien si elle accepterait de les aider encore une fois mais sa maison était le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient dans ce monde .

" J'espère qu'elle est rentrée... dit Saix nonchalament . Sinon , on est foutu... "

Trainant les pieds , ils entrèrent dans leur havre de paix provisoire .


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un dernier souvenir

Des images , des flash défilaient devant ses yeux. . . Que lui avait-il pris de boire autant !?

_Une foret d' arbres immenses dans lesquels vivaient des gens et où raignait, quelque soit l'heure, une lumière de soleil levant..._

Elle titubait sur la plage , se tenant la tête d'une main . La nuit tombait , étouffant les derniers rayons de l'astre doré de son manteau noir .

_Une fête se préparait . Tout les habitants accrochaient des banderoles , lampions et autres décorations aux plantes , dans les rues et tous se parait de leur plus beaux atours._

" Ca fait partie du passé . Arrête maintenant ! grommela la jeune fille à son adresse "

_Une salle de classe . . ._

_Un prof pincés et hautain : _

_" Seuls les plus doués d'entre vous pourrons montrer de quoi ils sont capables . J'ai donc fait une petites listes des élèves qui seront autorisées à nous présenter leur plus beau numéros de magie ! Et donc , sur 24 élèves, il n'y en à qu'une qui ne participera pas. . . dit le professeur avec un regard mauvais pour l'élève dans le fond de la classe "_

_Tout les élèves se retournent et commencent à se moquer de la pauvre fille ._

"Stop j'ai dit ! "

Les larmes commençaientà lui monter aux yeux à l'évocation de ce souvenir : une humiliation de plus !

"Suffit ! T'as autre chose à faire : rentrer chez la petite , par exemple . Alors tu arrêtes et y vas ! "

_La jeune fille pleurait chez elle . La fête battait son plein dehors et personne ne semblait avoir remarquer son absence . _

Yoake tomba à genoux dans le sable , incapable de faire un pas de plus tant ces souvenirs lui tourmantaient l'esprit . Des larmes de colère perlaient sur ses joues , ses deux mains aggripaient sa tête : il fallait vraiment que ça cesse !

_Un jeune homme charmant entrait dans la pièce. . . _

_" Ben alors , petite puce , qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Viens plutot à la fête . "_

" Ah non alors ! Ca suffit , je veux pas me souvenir de _lui_ ! "

_Leur conversation se terminait , Yoake avait retrouvé le sourire . _

_" Allez, viens... "_

_Explosion , cris de terreur..._

" Arrête ca suffit:, je sais ce qu'il va se passer j'ai pas besoin de m'en souvenir ! "

_Des créatures étranges , toutes blances-grises attaquaient les villageois de la Foret Du Levant . Les maison-arbres volaient en éclat tout autour d'elle , les habitants couraient dans tout les sens pour leur échapper mais de droles de bestioles noires leur sautaient dessus et ils s'evanouissaient dans des panaches de fumées ténébreuses . _

Yoake pleurait maintenant : à la tristesse se melait de la frustration , pleurer deux fois en trois jour ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'elle. . .

_Elle avait retrouvé ses compagnons de classe ; ils s'en sortaient mieux qu'elle puisqu'ils métrisaient la magie . Ils ne la voulaient pas avec eux :_

_" A quoi bon s'encombrer d'une cruche qui est incapable de se défendre ? On a assez de mal comme ça ! "_

_Un berseker fit éruption au centre de la petite troupe , tous furent projeter . Yoake se retrouva au milieu d'un groupe de Sans-coeurs . La peur la paralisait , que faire ? Les créatures s'approchaient , leurs antenes gigotaient comme pour localiser avec precision leur proies . Elle se revit alors , quelques années auparavant , sur une plage en train de se battre contre deux jeunes garçons , qu'elle battait comme à chaque fois. Dans une derniere tentative pour se maintenir en vie , elle saisit un baton qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et frappa ses asaillants . Ils disparurent aussitot et la jeune fille se rendaient compte qu'elle tenait une lance étrange autour de laquelle s'enroulait un ruban rouge sang lui donnant presque la forme d'une clé. . ._

_Elle hurtait un arbre violement et lachait son arme . Un des ses ennemis fit exploser son abri provisoir ,elle se trouvaient maintenant à sa merci . _

_Un rire jubilatoire s'élevait dans la cohue de l'inavsion . Un homme se tenait sur ce qui avait été la place principale du village , sa claymore était planté dans quelque chose que Yoake n'esperait pas distinguer . L'homme aux cheveux bleus claires se retourna decouvrant son visage marqué d'une ciratrice en forme de X. . ._

_Les Ténèbres envelopèrent la jeune fille. . . _

La nuit avait deployé sa robe d'étoiles . Les vagues allaient et venaient sur la plage ; régulières , calmes . Yoake était prostrée dans le sable , regardant ses genoux , ses pensées étaient embrumées par de vieux souvenirs qu'elle était incapable de chasser. Les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés totalement et tout ce qui l'entourait lui paraissait déformé , flou , étrange et irréel . De se fait elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. . .

" Alors tu étais là , dit une voix grave et apaisante ."

Yoake leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un drole de bonhomme dont les lèvres étaient , sembait-il , étirées en un sourire mauvais .

" T'es qui !? demanda-t-elle .

- Tu ne me reconnais pas. . .? Je suppose que tu es saoule. . . Allez viens . "

L'inconnu tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras et l'emmener avec lui mais Yoake ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

" Héééé ! Mais t'es qui , j'ai dit ?

- C'est Xemnas. . .

- Ahhh ouaiiis ? MENTEUR ! PROUVE-LE !

- Oh tu es pénible , j'ai pas le temps . Et si tu ne rentres pas vite Saix et Axel ne seront plus la. . .

- Mais et alors ? P'is t'es pas mon père ! Enfin quoique. . . ajouta-t-elle en le scrutant de ses yeux vitreux.

- Bon alors , que dois-je faire pour que son altesse me croit ? demanda l'ex-Supérieur d'un ton faussement soumis .

- Eeeet bien. . . Attend me relève. . . Eeet bien , dis moi. . . Euh. . . Non , c'est bon , je te crois.

- A le bonne heure , tu accepterais de me suivre ou bien il faut que tu y réfléchisses aussi ?

- Ca je sais pas. . . On sait jamais que tu essayes d'abuser de moi parce que je suis soaul ! Hoouuula , ça tangue !

- N'importe quoi ! Bon , et bien , pour te prouver ma droiture je marcherai 5 mètres devant toi si c'est ce que tu veux !

- Okay ! C'est partit ! "

Mais à peine avaient-ils quelques mètres que Yoake cria :

" SEPHIIIIIII ! "

Elle courut droit sur un inconnu pour lui sauter dans les bras!

" OOoh mon Sephi à moi !!!! Ze t'aime , vieux , tu sais ça !? _(nda: si ca avait ete un manga y aura eu plein de coeur partout autour d'elle ) _

- Tu veux bien me lacher , répondit Séphiroth plus froid et dégouté que jamais .

- Oui , oui. . ."

Mais elle resta accrochée à son cou .

" Je te jure que si tu restes accrochée à moi comme ça une seconde de plus , je te coupe les bras. . .

- Si tu fais ça , je te tue ; intervint Xemnas.

- Tiens donc , elle s'est trouvé un garde du corps , apparement . Il me semblait bien qu'elle avait faibli.

- Maaiiiiiis nan , voyons ! Si je reste pas avec eux. . .

- Peut-être et alors ?

- Elle est très forte pour se faire obéir , pas vrai ? L'air de rien , avec ses grands yeux plein de larmes. . .

- LA FERME !

- Aurais-je touché un points sensible ?

- Heeeee les mecs ! Vous battez pas pour moi ! Ze vous aime très fort , autant l'un que l'autre ! P'is attendez que je parte pour vous entre tuer !

- Tu délires. . . dit le Générale avec encore plus de dégout dans la voix .

- Noooon , j'ai bu !

- Peuh ! Lache moi maintenant .

- Ouiiiii. . ."

Mais elle restait obstinement pendue à son cou. Des éclairs meurtriers fusaient des yeux du Séphiroth mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte . Xemnas fait apparaitre ses sabres lasers et se préparait à attaquer le nouveau venu s'il se montrait dangeareux envers Yoake . La masaune de l'ennemi apparut dans sa main droite , il la leva ; Xemnas se jetta sur lui. . .

" Wahouch ! "

Une jeune fille , aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux mauves , venait de tomber d'on ne sait où sur la plage . Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle .

Cette fois-ci , ce furent des yeux de Yoake que des éclaires jairent . Elle lacha son ami , sorti son arme et courut vers sa moitié. . .


	13. Chapitre 12 : Marathon

Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de réagir ou d'oser comprendre ce qu'il se passait , Yoake s'était déjà ruée sur la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière glapit et recula le plus vite possible pour éviter l'attaque . Estimant ensuite qu'elle etait en inferiorité numerique , elle s'enfuit dans la petite forêt derrrière elle . Malheureusement , sa course était ralentie par les branches , fougères et autres obstacles sur lesquels elle trébuchait . Pendant qu'elle se battait pour se dépétrer de ces végétaux , l'autre Yoake la suivait à grand renfort de coups de lance , détruisant tout ce qui se mettait entre elle est sa victime .

Xemnas et Séphiroth étaient restés sur la plage , ils avaient été pris de court par la réaction de "leur" Yoake et , après avoir croisé le regard de l'autre , ils partirent à la suite de leur amie . Il n'étaient pas difficile de retrouver la trace des combattantes : les alentours pouvaient à présent être comparés à une sorte de choucroute . Ils arrivèrent , après quelque minutes de marche , sur un espace étroit et naturellement dégagé où les deux filles se battaient . Il était cependant très évident que celle aux cheveux longs menait la danse , comme lors de leur combat sur l'Ile du Destin .

" Qui est cette demoiselle ? demanda Séphiroth à Xemnas en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux courts

- Je ne sais pas exactement .

- Elles se ressemblent très fort mais il n'y a aucun doute sur celle qui est la plus forte. . . "

La lancière venait de faire tomber son adversaire et avait placé la pointe de son arme sur sa gorge .

" Enfin , je te tiens. . .

- Ca , je crois pas . "

Elle se dégagea habillement et se redressa . Maintenant , c'est elle qui noyait son adversaire sous ses coups et elle finit par l'envoyer dans un buisson .

" Je retire ce que j'ai dit ; elles ont l'air tout aussi forte l'une que l'autre . A mon tour maintenant , ajouta-t-il comme la jeune fille ne se relevait pas. "

Sa masamune à la main, il fondit sur l'autre . Cette dernière esquiva de justesse mais lacha son arme lors de sa roulade . Maintenant à la merci de son nouvel adversaire , elle état pétrifiée par la peur .

" Euh... Attends , je... Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit , vraiment , dit-elle en une derniere tentative pour survivre. Je...

- Econnomise ta salive , c'est trop tard ; la coupa Séphiroth d'une voix glaciale "

Il marchais vers la pauvre fille tranquillement , se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle et son visage était marqué d'un sourire meurtrier . Arrivé à un pas de sa victime , il leva son épée et... Xemnas bloqua l'attaque ! Il parrat puis repoussa le Général et se mis en garde devant Yoake-aux-cheveux-courts .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cracha l'ange à une aile.

- Je ne sais pas qui est exactement cette fille mais nous en avons besoin . Et si Yoake disparait , nous cesserons d'exister aussi .

- Alors c'est par le chantage qu'elle t'a embobiné ? Eh bien , elle dispose de ressource surprenante, cette petite ; elle ira loin... "

Xemnas se rua sur lui , il ne supporterait pas d'entendre plus longtemps ce flot de paroles injurieuses envers cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien . Enfin , qu'il croyait , esperait bien connaitre...

Son adversaire était cepandant beaucoup plus rapide que lui ; à tel point que l'ex-Supérieur se demandais sérieusement s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées ou l'avenir afin d'anticiper tout ses coups. Et quand ce fut au tour de Séphiroth d'attaquer, il ne restait plus aucun doute sur l'issue du combat : à moins d'un miracle , c'est lui qui gagnerait et l'autre mourrait sûrement . Amusé puis lassé de ce combat , il envoya valser Xemnas et se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux mauves pour en finir une fois pour toute . Cette fois encore , cependant , il fut stoppé dans sa tentative : Yoake venait de sortir du buisson dans lequel elle avait été projetée et , voyant que son maître s'approchait dangereusement de son "autre moi" , elle se jeta dessus et lui asséna un violent coup dans le ventre . Le combattant en eut le souffle coupé et regardait avec mépris l'individu qui se mettait encore en travers de son chemin .

" Je te l'aisserai pas l'a tuer ! J'en ai besoin et je me fous qu'elle t'ai offencé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit , dit-elle .

- Tu es devenue bien insolente. . . dit le général d'une voix trainante en se massant l'estomac .

- Pas du tout , mais je ne voit pas en quoi dire la vérité est une preuve d'insolence, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Et si je n'ai jamais rien dit quand tu m'entrainais c'est parce que , _là_ , je n'avais rien a dire : tu m'enseignes , j'obéis . Maintenant , c'est différent .

- Très bien , dans ce cas je crois que c'est différent pour moi aussi : c'est dommage mais je vais devoir te tuer. "

Yoake savait qu'elle ne ferrait pas le poid face à lui mais elle n'allait surement pas rester sans rien faire s'il essayait de la tuer. Elle se mit en garde mais en eut à peine le temps car son adversaire c'était déjà jetter sur elle . La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à parrer l'attaque : en plus d'être très violente , elle était éxécutée de façon à briser sa garde . Elle glissa sur plusieur mètres , esquiva de justesse un nouveau coup qui lui entailla la taille , puis tenta de contrattaquer : la partie érissée de sa lance passa à quelques millimetres de son visage sans même lui érafler la joue . Maintenant sans défence , elle prit un violent coup d'épaule dans la poitrine et s'en alla rouler contre un arbre . Assomée , elle regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle voyait mais elle était sure que quelque chose n'allait pas . Elle essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau plus vite mais il était comme engourdi . Devant elle , Séphiroth avancait tranquillement comme il l'avait fait pour l'autre Yoake. . .

"Vite , allez ! Il manque un truc. . . C'est quoi?! se dit-elle "

Le Général leva sa masamune et. . . _tilt!_ , elle savait ce qu'il n'allait pas ! Elle saisit son arme et fit dévier la lame adverse , cette dernière vint se planter juste à coté de son oreille .

" Imbécile , t'as rien remarqué ?

- Là , tu es insolente...

- Elle est pas bête non plus , l'autre : ELLE S'EST TIREE PENDANT QU'ON SE BATTAIT ! "

Elle profita du petit effet de surprise qu'elle venait de créer pour lui donner un grand coup de pied ensuite elle se redressa , remarqua une brulure étrange sur un arbre et courut dans cette direction . Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la naturede cette marque : elle avait été faite par Xemnas pour qu'elle le retrouve après son combat , si , toute fois , elle survivait.

* * *

Séphiroth venait de donner la charge et frappa la jeune fille avec force . Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. . .

" Vaut mieux que je m'éclipse tant que je le peux , pensa Yoake. "

Tout doucement , elle se releva et se glissa entre deux arbres . Mais dés qu'elle fit çela , elle sentit une onde de chaleur passer à coté d'elle . Elle tourna la tête et vit que Xemnas venait de l'attaquer. Abandonnant l'idée de s'éclipser en silence , elle se mis à courir droit devant elle . Elle savait pertinement que l'ex-Supérieur allait la suivre mais si elle restait près de son autre moi, elle devrait encore à nouveau affronter Séphiroth et cette fois , elle n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir vivante. . .

Elle continuais sa course , Xemnas sur ses talons . Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était de le semer , de semer l'autre Yoake et vivre _sa_ vie . c'est alors qu'elle trébucha sur une racine qui dépassait du sol et s'étala de tout son long sur ce qu'il semblait être un autre espace découvert .

" Hé meeerdeuh ! grommela-t-elle

- Encore elle ! s'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne situait pas sur le moment .

- Attends , Riku ! "

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit , qu'effectivement , elle était sortie de la foret et qu'elle avait déboulé dans un espace rond , plus large que celui qu'elle venait de quitter . Rassemblés autour d'un vaisseau gummi , il y avait Riku , Sora , Kairi et. . .

" Un canard et un chien ?! s'étonna-t-elle .

- Hé ! C'est Donald et Dingo ! jaquetta le canard .

- OK , si vous voulez. Bon , désolée , mais la j'ai pas le temps ; allez , salut !

- Attention ! cria Sora en l'écartant .

- Non mais ca va pas ! s'écria la jeune fille qui , à peine relevée , était de nouveau à terre .

- Reste où tu es ! Ne bouge plus , criait Sora à Xemnas qui venait de se sortir du petit bois .

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous attaquer , dit-il simplement. Je viens juste la chercher , ajouta-il en pointant Yoake du doigt .

- Il est hors de question qu'elle parte avec toi. . . dit Riku.

- Bien dit ! commenta Yoake.

- . . .sans nous avoir donner quelques explications !

- Pas cool ça ! Désolée , mais je suis vraiment pressée. . . "

Profitant du désordre provoqué par l'apparition de Xemnas , la jeune fille s'était précipitée de l'autre coté du cercle dégagé mais , quand elle se retourna pour saluer ses amis , elle vit passer un éclaire brun et argenté , puis sentit une vive douleur à son épaule droite et , enfin , entendit un grand _jdong _. Quand elle se retourna elle vit , successivement , son épaule ouverte et une lance plantée dans le feuillu qui était dan son dos . Déterminée à ne pas se faire attrapée , elle plaqua une main sur sa blessure puis reprit son chemin en courrant .

" Reviens ! cria une fille derriere elle . "

Cette fois-ci elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix mais elle préféra l'ignorer et courir droit devant elle .

* * *

Yoake venait de rattraper Xemnas , elle vit un espace dégagé , plusieur personnes rassemblées devant son compagnon et en arrirère-plan , la fuyarde qu'elle cherchait . Voyant qu'elle risquait encore de lui échapper, elle projetta sa lance sur elle . Malheureusement , l'arme passa à ras de son épaule et se figea dans l'arbre derrière elle .

" Reviens ! cria Yoake alors que l'autre s'en allait en courrant "

Trop tard , elle s'était déjà enfoncée dans les fourrés . Elle se lanca alors à sa poursuite , écartant ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin et reprit sa lance au passage . Elle voyait la fuyarde quelques metres devant elle , avec son épaule blessée elle n'allait pas bien vite et c'était tant mieux pour la "chasseresse" . Elle la rattrapa bien vite d'ailleurs . Elles étaient maintenant devant une sorte de falaise ou un amoncellement de terre et de roches ; il y avait encore quelques palmier aux alentours mais très peu .

" Allez , arrête de fuir. Je te retrouverai de toute façon , où que tu ailles . dit simplement la lancière.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rester enfermer avec toi ? Je veux vivre _ma_ vie !

- Ta vie et la mienne , c'est pareil puisqu'on ne fait qu'un .

- Pas du tout ! J'ai pris conscience de qui j'étais quand on c'est séparer et je ne veux plus de toi !

- C'est stupide. . . On doit se reformer .

- _Tu_ veux qu'on se reforme , pas moi !

- Parce que tu ne veux pas être complète peut-être ?

- Attendez un peu , je comprend plus rien. dit une voix dans leur dos ."

Sora et ses compagnons , Xemnas et Séphiroth étaient arrivés et tous les regardaient avec un grand interet . A cet instant , pour la premier fois depuis longtemps , les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur la même longueur d'onde , la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit : elles n'avaient aucune envie de parler devant tout ce petit monde ! Mais , bien sur , si elles ne disaient rien , elles allaient subir un véritable interrogatoire et puis , Séphiroth était toujours après elles , même s'il semblait l'avoir momentanément oublié . Il fallait donc qu'elles parlent mais pas trop ; facile à dire. . .

" Eh bien , c'est... commença l'une

- Compliqué . fini l'autre .

- On avait remarqué , commenta Riku .

- En fait , c'est déjà très compliqué pour nous .

- Il faudrait juste qu'on puisse se mettre d'accord sur un point et puis. . .

- Peut-être qu'on pourra en discuter !

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire , moi , attendre que vous vous soyez mise d'accord , répliqua le Général d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Eh bien déjà , je crois qu'on peut vous dire que. . .

- Nous sommes des sans-coeurs .

- Mais on est pas méchante , hein ! ajoutèrent-elles d'une même voix en voyant l'expression de Sora .

- Ok , vous étes des sans-coeurs. Mais. . . Vous étes aussi la même personne si on en croit ce que vous venez de dire , dit Kairi. Alors comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose chez "moi" ! dit une voix inconnue . "

Toute les têtes se tourèrent dans la direction de la voix : au sommet d'un palmier , il y avait un homme . Il leur était impossible de voir son visage car il était caché par une capuche. L'individu portait un long manteau , très semblable à celui de l'Organisation XIII , qui parraissait , dans la clareté de la lune , bleu clair .


	14. Chapitre 13 : Oréa

" C'est encore un échappé de ta clique , Xemy ? demanda Yoake-aux-cheveux-longs d'un ton détaché et froid.

- Pas du tout... répondit le mystérieux homme.

- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes laquets , mon vieux , ajouta l'autre Yoake sans préter attention à l'inconnu.

- Il a raison , je ne le connais pas. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas que l'Organisation XIII qui réunissait des Similis...

- Hé là ! M'insulte pas ! Je suis entier , _moi ._

- Alors , qui es-tu ? demanda Sora .

- Je m'appelle Oréa...

- Ton père travaille dans le shampooing ? interrompit Yoake

- Je te demande pardon ?

- T'es bête ou quoi : il va pas te le dire , ça serait la honte ! rétorqua l'autre jeune fille.

- Il a surement dû renier sa famille . Avec un nom pareil , je le comprend.

- Ou c'est sa famille qui l'a renier... Il doit être très laid , c'est pour ça qu'il se cache sous ce manteau !

- CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Oréa . Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ma famille ou moi. "

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard jubilatoire : si elles parvenaient à le mettre en colère , elles obtiendraient tout de lui. Pour le moment , leur plan fonctionnaient .

" T'énnerves pas ,va .

- Si on peut même plus rigoler...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Riku

- Pas grand chose , en fait , dit le nouveau venu qui apparment avait déjà retouvé son calme. J'avais une mission mais , comme le hasard fait bien les choses , je vais faire d'une pierre trois coups !

- Quelle mission ? Qui vas-tu tuer cette fois ? demanda Donald

- Personne dans votre groupe , rassurez-vous . Par contre (il se tourna la tête vers les Yoake et Xemnas qui s'était avancé derrière son amie) j'ai affaire avec vous.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu prendre le thé... Tout façon on est à court . "

L'homme éclata de rire . Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui déplaisait à Yoake , peut-être son attitude polie et détachée alors qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un incessament

sous peu. Ou le mépris qui imbibait et transpirait de chacun de ses mots .

" Mais revenons à nos moutons , voulez-vous ? Comment ce fait-il que vous (il pointat du doigt les deux jeunes filles ) soyez les sans-coeurs d'une seule et même personne ?

- Ca , c'est classé secret défence et puis ,tu vas nous tuer , non ? Donc ça sert à rien qu'on te le dise...

- Oh , ce n'est pas vous que je dois tuer mais Xemnas... Comme le sans-coeur de Xenahort n'existe plus , il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vive.

- C'est quoi cette logique à la con ? s'emporta la lancière . Qui es-tu pour décider de qui vit et qui meurt ?

- Je ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres . Mais bon , je dois bien avoué que ça m'ennuie de voir les mondes être envahis par de plus en plus de similis et sans-coeurs humainoïdes...

- Je ne comprend pas , dit Kairi . Vous tuez les similis qui ont reprit forme humaine , mais ça vous sert à quoi ?

- Eh bien , nous voulons que les mondes soient le plus pures possibles. Il est, certes, impossible d'anéantir à jamais les sans-coeurs qui rodent dans les mondes mais nous avons découvert qu'ils se manifestaient plus volontiers dans ceux où des sans-coeurs humanoïdes vivaient . On a donc décidé de les éliminer pour protéger les autres habitants . Mais il restait encore un problème : ces sans-coeurs ont un simili qui se promenent quelque part... Pour nous, ces gens ne sont que des parias : ils ne sont pas entiers et ne le deviendront jamais . Les mondes ne seront jamais pures s'ils vivent donc nous les éliminons aussi .

- C'est horrible , jappa Kairi en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche .

- Ces gens n'ont aucune chance de surrvie ? demanda Riku

- Oh si . S'ils redeviennent complet , on les laisse tranquille . A vrai dire , ils font ensuite partie de notre organisation . Mais assez parler de moi , à vous maintenant , ajouta-t-il a l'adresse des deux sans-coeurs

- Le problème c'est qu'on a rien à te dire... Et tu ne nous dit pas tout ; on veux en savoir plus, rétorqua Yoake-aux-cheveux-courts

- Pourquoi vous dévoilerai-je tout mes petits secrets en une fois ? Il n 'y aurait plus de surprise pour la suite.

- Qui te dis qu'on se reverras ? lacha Xemnas apparment très nerveux .

- Pas toi en tout cas. Bon maintenant , passons aux choses serieuses (il fit apparaitre deux faucilles dont les lames brillaient d'un éclat d'or sous les rayons lunaires ) si vous ne parlez pas , tant pis mais je n'ai pas que ca à faire.

- Attend un peu , intervint Dingo , tu as dit que tu allais faire d'une pierre trois coups. Nous connaissons le premier mais les deux autres , alors que sont-ils ?

- Aha ! Bonne question , ami cannin ! Eh bien , j'allais justement proposer à Sora et Kairi de se joindre à nous !

- Quoi ? s'écria le groupe

- Oui , c'est vrai , Kairi ne sait pas faire grand chose mais bon ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un simili spéciale et puis on a besoin de cuisinières !

- Il est hors de question que je prenne part à une organisation qui tue des gens innocents ! rétorqua l'Acajoux

- Ok... Et toi , Sora ? Tu pourrais verouiller la serrure de bon nombre de nouveaux mondes si tu viens avec moi . Tu sauverais des milliers de vies... "

Il était évident qu'Oréa essayait de tenter Sora mais la réponse de ce dernier ne ce fit pas attendre :

" Pas question ! Je sauverais peut-être certaines personne mais vous en turez d'autres !

- Qui parles de tuer ? Les similis n'ont plus de coeur , ils ne sont donc plus vivants ! Et les sans-coeurs sont des êtres qui attirent les Ténèbres , il faut bien les punir , non ?

- Vos méthodes sont un peu radicales , je trouve . dit Dingo

- Bon , très bien . Je me doutais que vous ne voudriez pas venir mais je connais des personnes plus "persuasives" . Et vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous chuchoter, là ? ajouta-t-il au groupe des Yoake

- On n' a rien dit . si tu as des problèmes d'auditions va voir un médecin !

- Je dirais un psy : il entend des voix !

- J'en ai assez entendu , dit Séphiroth . Il n'y a rien d'interessant à retenir de cette conversation , je vais finir ce que j'étais venu faire... "

Il avança posément vers les Yoake ; ces dernières semblaient légèrment nerveuses , apeurées mais elles restaient immobiles et le regardaient avancer . Après un moment , cependant , elles se jettèrent sur lui . Le Général fut un peu pris de surprise mais parvint à esquiver l'attaque d'une des filles . Malheureusement , il ne vit pas à temps que l'autre s'attaquait à ses jambes : elle lui fit un croche pied , il tomba à la renverse... dans un passage des Ténèbres que venait d'ouvrir Xemnas .

Débarrasées de leur ennemis potentiels , les deux filles reportèrent leur attention sur Oréa . L'inconnu n'avait toujours pas bouger de son palmier et sembalit se délecter de la scène .

" Faut que j'aille chez un psy , pas vrai ? dit-il avec un petit rire .

- On allait quand même pas te dire ce qu'on préparait , ça aurait gaché notre petite surprise à ce pauvre Sephy ; répondit la lancière d'un ton faussment désolé. Maintenant à nous deux. Euh , non... Trois !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer toute les deux , je l'ai déjà dit .

- Oui mais si tu veux le tuer , lui , faudra me tuer moi ! J'ai encore besoin de lui.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas un simili , ça aurait été plus simple... Ah oui , j'ai une question : ou sont tes deux autre compagnons ? Le hérisson et le... L'autre...? Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle gardait le silence. Très bien , de toute façon ils ne doivent pas être bien loin vu qu'ils ont autant besoin de toi que toi d'eux. Mais tu n'as pas l'air plutot mal à l'aise tout à coup... Cela voudrait-il dire que tu les a laissé seuls ? Ou que tu les as abandonné je ne sais où ?

- Rien de tout cela , intervint Xemnas avant que son amie n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche .

- Ah oui , vous faites votre truc là... Comment c'est encore ? Un "partage de sentiments" c'est ça ? "

Oréa explosa de rire ce qui eut le don d'ennerver la jeune fille au plus haut point . Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait de leurs "pratiques" ce qui l'ennervait c'est qu'il les connaissait autant alors qu'eux ne savait rien de lui .

Des nuages orageux se formerent dans le ciel...

" Mais j'y pense , ajouta-t-il en se tenant les cotes , faire ce genre de chose la nuit ne va pas parraitre un peu ambigu aux deux autres ? Vous n'avez pas assez des heures de la journées ? Aaaah mais bien sur , c'est évident , dit-il pour lui même , cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu veux mourir avec ou pour lui ! "

Et il repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire. Yoake était rouge de honte cette fois-ci : ce qu'il insinuait était faux , mais elle se voyait mal rétorquer qu'ils étaient ici parce qu'elle avait trop bu !

Les nuages s'épaississaient de plus en plus , les éclaires grondaient et quelques uns zébraient timidement le ciel découvrant de petites parties du visage d'Oréa .

" Hé bien , dis-moi , tu as bien du mal à te contrôler . Serait-ce parce que j'ai percé votre petit secret ??? demanda Oréa d'un ton mieleux et parfaitement insuportable .

- Il n'y a RIEN entre Xemnas et moi ! FOUDRE ! "

Les nuages crachèrent un éclaire impressionnant lorsque Yoake leva sa lance en direction du palmier . La foudre s'abattit dessus dans une lumière aveuglante et un bruit fracassant . L'instant d'après , tout redevient presque calme : l'éccho du coup de tonnerre résonnait encore faiblement et il ne restait plus qu'un tron d'arbre calsiné et scisaillé net en deux là où se tenait le palmier et l'inconnu quelques secondes plus tot . Kairi glapit en découvrant se triste spectacle. . .

" Laisse moi deviner , dit Yoake d'un ton glacial , comme t'es un original tu vas arriver par derrière. . . "

En effet , un bruit discret se fit entendre derrière son groupe , Xemnas et l'autre Yoake se retournèrent . La lancière bouscula alors son compagnon et parat l'attaque d'Oréa .

" Lâche ! Tu attaques par derrière ? C'est ça qu'_ils_ apprènent aux nouvelles recrues , les cons de ton organisation ?

- Tu est bien plus forte que ce que je pensais . Et effectivement , il vaut mieux que je ne m'occupe pas de toi .

- Tu m'en vois désolée... "

La jeune fille attaqua ; elle était totalment déchainée contre cet homme . Malheureusement , ce dernier évitait toute ses offensives , c'était comme s'il glissait sur le sol . Finalment , c'est lui , qui atteingit le premier la cible adverse . Yoake fut projetté sur le sol .

" Ah ah ah ! Tu es quand même prévisible et faible . Mais j'ai assez perdu de temps , c'est ton ami que je veux . "

L'homme pointa une de ses faux vers Xemnas et l'instant d'après , des crétures étranges étaient apparues un peu partout autour des deux groupes . Ces crétures ne ressemblaient pas à des Sans-coeur ni à des Similis pourtant , quelque chose de semblable les liaient : leur "peau" était sombre , elles possédaient griffes et crocs , comme les sans-coeur , et étaient annimées des mêmes tremblements que les Similis . Aussitot après leur arrivée , les armes de chacunes des personnes présentes sur les lieux apparurent dans leurs mains .

" Ah ah ah ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! "


End file.
